My life with you
by VampireLoverr
Summary: Rose Hathaway meets hot personal trainer Dimitri Belikov and falls in love with him. I'm not really good at summary's so you read the story! Its AU and has lemons in it! And this is my first story. Please read it.
1. Chapter 1

God today was a long day! I just come back from school. Yup I'm still going in school. I'm 21 and going in collage last year. I live with my two best friends Lissa and Mia Dragomir. We went at high school together and then went at the same collage. I'm going at Pace University and I'm studying acting.

So my name is Rosemarie Hathaway and as you already know I'm 21. I have long dark brown hair,brown eyes. I have one older brother Adrian who is married to Sydney and they are expect a baby in one month and a half. And yes I'm still single. I had two boyfriend's in high school Jesse and Ralf. I dated Jesse for 2 years and after I broke up with Jesse because he cheated in started dating Ralf. We dated for 6 months and then I broke up with him. I didn't really like him anyway.

Lissa said that her friend have a party today and that I need to come. I only know that he has a cousin Tasha and we are already friend's. And he's a good friend with Lissa's boyfriend Christian and with Mia's boyfriend Eddie. I don't know way I didn't meet him before. Oh and I know that his name is Dimitri.

His family is from Russia and they moved here 1 year ago. Lissa is saying that he is hot. I hope he is! Its really weird being with two friends that have a boyfriend and me not. I mean I'm hot!  
After lunch -I love food by the way- I went to shower because I need to be ready in like 3 hours. Can't you at least give me like 4 hours or something? I'm always late. I don't know way but I am.

After a shower I want in my closet -its really messy. I'm to lazy to clean it up- to look what I'm gonna wear for tonight.  
I was looking around my closet and found the dress I really love. I got it for my 18 birthday from Lissa but in that mess in my closet I couldn't found it. Its black,tight and short. My style! And I really love it.  
After I got dressed and did my make up and hair I heard Lissa and Mia at the living room. I putted on my favorite black high heels and went in the living room and stopped.

''Do you think she would like him?'' Mia asked Lissa  
''She would totally gonna like him! I mean he is hot!'' Lissa said back to Mia and giggled.  
''If I wouldn't date Eddie... God he's really hot!'' Mia said. That's when I decided to blow my cover.  
''Who is hot? And what would you do if you weren't dated Eddie?'' I asked Mia and Lissa. They both looked up at me and blushed.  
''That guy Dimitri. I would totally fuck him!'' Mia said back to me and giggled.  
''Ok. You are talking about that guy like he's a God or something. What're you not telling me?'' I asked them with suspicious.  
''He is! You need to see him! And we are not hiding anything away from you. You're gonna totally fall in love with him!'' Lissa.  
'' Liss we need to get ready for the party. Ed and Christian would be her soon. And you look hot! He's gonna totally like you!'' Mia said.  
''How do you know that?'' I asked her. What if I'm not his type?  
''Believe me when,he's gonna see you he'll fall in love with you.'' Lissa said to me and went to get ready.  
''I need to get ready to. And you are definitely his type.'' Mia said and went to get ready.

After 30 minutes Chris and Ed come.  
''So what so special about that guy Dimitri and be honest!'' I said with serious tone.  
''Okay.'' Ed started '' He's tall,have long brown hair,brown eyes,he's 25 and works as personal trainer. And he's your type.'' Ed said to me.  
''How do you know he's my type?'' I asked back.  
''You'll see.'' He said back and smiled.

''Are you two ready yet? I shouted to Mia and Liss.  
''Just a minute!'' Lissa shouted back.  
''I'm ready!'' Mia said and came out from her bedroom.  
''You look hot!'' I said to her. She wear a pink short dress,light make up and curled hair and pink high heels.  
''I know.'' She said back as Liss came out from her room. She had short baby blue dress ,light make up and straight hair and pair of white high heels. She looked hot.  
''You look hot sis! So can we go now?'' Mia asked everyone.  
''Everyone ready? Rose?'' Christian asked and give me one of he's stupid smile.  
''No I didn't forget anything. So shut up before I rip your head of! Let's go!'' I said to him.

After 20 minutes of driving we were finally there! God that house is huge! Is he a millionaire or something?  
''Wowww!'' I said  
''Yeah wowww!'' Lissa said to me.  
''Are we going in or we're gonna stand her like an idiots all night?'' Christian asked all of us.  
''Shut up already you asshole!'' I said to him '' Let's go!'' I said to all of them.

When we come in I saw one tall guy with long hair and he's really HOT! H-O-T! While I was staring at him he looked at me and smiled. And than he started to walk in our way. ''Who's that guy?'' I asked Lissa.  
''That's Dimitri.'' Lissa said to me and giggled.  
''God he's really hot!'' I said back. I was still staring at him and he stared back.  
''Told ya!'' Liss said and laughed as Dimitri came to as and he stood in front of me.  
''Hi guys! And who are you?'' he asked in sexy Russian accent. I opened my mouth but nothing came out of them.  
''I..I...I'm Rose.'' I said back with shaking voice.  
''Hi Rose I'm Dimitri. Your friend's talk about you a lot. But I didn't know you were that sexy in person. And you look hot in that dress.'' he said to me and smiled to me. God he has sexy smile!  
''Thank you. You look hotter in person to.'' I said back. I was never that shy in front of a guy but he makes me nervous!  
''Thank you.'' he said '' Do you wanna dance?'' he asked and hold out his hand. I looked around me and saw that my friend's weren't next to me. And I become nervous again.  
''Let's go dance than.'' I said and give him my best sexy smile. When I putted my hand in his there was some kind of sparkle and I got chills all over my body.  
''Okay than let's go dance.'' He said as loud techno music started to play.

* * *

_Okay so that's my first story. Let me know if you like it and review!  
Pics will be on my profile.  
Thanks for reading.  
Ana_


	2. Chapter 2

We were dancing for what seems like hours. And I actually had fun. I never in my life felt so good,while dancing whit a man I meet like 2 hours ago and I loved it! I don't dance that often because I don't have time to party. Lissa and Mia were bugging me to go with them for like 2 weeks and I said okay,because I didn't want to listen to them anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love them but that's was just too much.  
After a while I felt Dimitri's hand going up my leg and it stopped a my beginning of my dress. His hand went higher and higher in till it came to my hip and pushed my hips to his. We danced to loud,banging techno music for half an hour. I turned around and said to him ''I need a drink and my lags are killing me.''

He looked at me and said in my ear ''Okay lets go grab something to drink and we'll go somewhere privet. If that's good with you'' He said through loud music.

''Okay. Let's go than'' I said back to him. At the drink table I saw Mia and Lissa. They were drinking and talking with some girl I never seen before.  
''Oh,hey Rose. Dimitri. This and is Viktoria Dimitri's sister.'' Lissa said. Viktoria smiled at me and said '' Hi,I'm Viktoria but my friends call me Vika or Tori. Its nice to meet you.'' She said with a smile on her face. ''Do you want a drink?'' she asked me and looked at Dimitri.  
''Yeah thank you.'' I said back to her '' Make that two.'' I said to her when I saw her pour some vodka in read plastic glasses.  
''Okay than.'' she said and smiled ''Do you know way are you here?'' she asked me.  
''Nope.'' I said back to her.  
''Well it's my 21 birthday.'' she said and smiled.  
''Oh. I didn't know and I don't have a present plus Liss and Mia didn't tell me!'' I said at her while I was looking at Lissa and Mia.  
''Sorry we forgot to tell you. We just wanted to hook up you and Dimitri'' Mia said.  
''How can you forget what's the party about?'' Dimitri asked them.  
''Sorry.'' Lissa said this time.  
''What can you do they're blond. I'm sorry but I'm much dumber than you two,but I would still remember to tell what's the party about.'' I said.  
''Oh sorry we are late.'' two brown headed girls come to us. ''Happy 21 birthday lil' sis!'' 1th brown headed girl said to Victoria.  
''Sorry about my sisters rude behavior.'' 2nd brown headed girl said '' I'm Sonya and that's Karolina. We are Dimitri's and Viktoria's older sisters. And you must be Rose. Is that right?'' Sonya asked me.  
''Oh. Yeah that's me. Its nice to meet you both.'' said back with smile on my face.

''Sorry girls but we must go'' Dimitri said ''See ya later. Bye!'' he said and toked my hand in his. God his touch fell's amazing!  
''Okay see ya later guys!'' Sony said. ''Bye!'' now everyone said. He lead me at second floor - or at less I think it's second floor - and opened one of many doors. It was dark and all I could see was a nice moon shine from the balcony and windows. He turned on the light and the room was really big. In the middle of the longest wall in the room was a king sized bad with red and black sheets and a lot of pillows,a big flat screen on the opposite wall, a big shelf with a lot of books on it and next to it a shelf wit movies, there were one withe door at the left of the TV and one right of the bed. One must be for the bathroom and one for closet. And a glass door the lead to the balcony.

''Woooww. This room is huge!'' I said and continued looking around and my eyes finally stopped and I looked at him.  
''That's the biggest bedroom in the whole house.'' He said and give me his sexy smile.  
''There is bigger room in this house?'' I asked him. I was shocked. I was never in my life in such a big house!  
''Yup. If you want I can show it to you one day.'' He said to me.  
''How many rooms does have this house?'' I asked him and sited down on the black sofa which had black and withe pillows on it.  
''Let me see: 6 bedrooms,6 bathrooms,3 kitchens,2 dining rooms, 4 living rooms, home cinema, a gym, a play room and one big garage.'' ha said and sited down next to me.  
''Wooww. Does it has a pool and jacuzzi to?'' I asked him. I would be socked if he said yes.  
''Yes it does.'' he said '' Outside pool with jacuzzi and sauna and each bathroom has a a jacuzzi.'' he said.  
''You are a personal trainer and you had such a big house. How?'' I asked him.  
''I'm a personal trainer for a famous people. Like Taylor Lautner, Heidi Klum,Chris Brown. And I could go on.'' he said to me.  
''Really? Wow that's cool. Could you train me?'' I asked him. I could really use a work out. I'm getting fat. Just kidding.

''If you want I could.'' he said ''What do you do?'' he asked.  
''I'm at last year of Pace University and I'm studying acting. I'm working at Forever 21 shop for 2 years now.'' I said to him.  
''Oh. So you wanna be an actress and you are working at Forever 21.'' he said more to him self.  
''Yup.'' I said ''Its that a shock for you?'' I asked.  
''What? Oh no no. Its amazing what you do.'' he said ''Do you had any brothers or sisters?'' he asked and change the topic.  
''Yeah I have one older brother who is married and expecting a baby. You... Oh I already know that'' I said.  
''Wow. Yup. Sonya 32,Karolina 29 and Viktoria 21. Sonya has 1 year old daughter Zarya, Karolina has 2 year old daughter Zoya and 10 years old son Paul. And I don't have any but I would love to have kids some day.'' he said and give me a smile.  
''What's your mother's and father's name?'' I asked him while I sipped my drink.  
''My mom's name is Olena and my father died when I was 10. He had a car crash.'' he said.  
''Oh. I'm sorry!'' I said back and grabbed his hand.  
''Don't worry. He was a alcoholic,cheating on my mom and beating her.'' he said with anger and hate in his eyes.  
''Pleas say you beat him up!" I said.

''I did when I was 10. I woke up at the middle of the night and heard my mom and HIM arguing. I was really scared and went in to the Sony's room. She was up to when Karolina came in the room and we heard something like a bottle crash. We got up and went down stairs and saw my mom with her back against the wall and my father with his now broken bottle. He was screaming at her I don't even know way and he was drunk. My mom saw us and said that everything is okay and to go back to our rooms. She really loved him. We went back up stairs and Sonya took us to her room. We laid down and after an half and hour I woke up cause I needed to go to the bathroom. The bathroom was down stairs and I was afraid to go by my self so I woke up Karolina. She took me down stairs and that's when we saw my father hitting her. I ran to him grabbed him and punched him in the face. He fall back and hit his head at the table. He wasn't dead but was unconscious.'' he said and now he looked sad and angry at the same time. ''I didn't felt sorry for him or am I now.'' he said and looked me in the eyes.

He's a God I thought. ''Wow you really are a God.''  
''What?'' he asked like he heard me wrong.  
''Did I just said that at loud?'' I said nervously.  
''Yes you did and thank you.'' he said and laughed.  
''I didn't mean said that at loud but your welcome.'' I said and blushed. I still had my hand in his and it felt amazing.  
''So what about you?'' he asked.  
''What about me?'' I asked back and smiled at him.  
''What's your mom's and father's name?'' he asked.  
''My mom's name is Jennie and my father's name is Abe. They still live together in New York.'' I said back and smiled. ''But I didn't spend that much time with them when I was a little. They had jobs - they still do- and they worked almost all day and night. Me and my brother were staying with my mom's sister Alberta and her husband Stan Petrov and their kids Jill most of the time.'' I said.

''I guess we both didn't have nice childhood.'' he said and smiled. God he's smile is sexy. I really wanted to kiss him.  
''I guess we didn't.'' I said and smiled.  
''Can I do something?'' he asked and never took his eyes off of me. It was like he's looking right to my soul.  
''Yeah sure.'' I said. And I really wanted him to kiss me! He leaned forward and stared in my eyes and I was doing the same thing. Then his eyes looked at my lips and next thing I new his lips were on my. He has so warm and sweet lips. I thought to my self. And I was kissing him back. One of his hands went up and behind my neck and one held my face. My hands went up to his long sexy hair and I was now siting in his lap. He deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue at my lower lip and I opened my mouth to welcome his tongue in my mouth and I did the same. We were kissing for a while and than he said

''I wanted to do that for all night and more!'' he said with panting voice between the kisses.  
''Me to!'' I said and went back to kissing him.

* * *

_So that's chapter 2 and its longer than 1th chapter.I hope is good. If you have something to say or anything just tell me and I will try to fix it.  
In the next chapter there will be a lemon so don't worry.  
If you like it please review._

_Love Ana _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the new chapter. I hope you will like it. Review and tell me what do you thing and what should I change. Oh and in this chapter there will be just lemons and a little talking.  
Oh and here it is what I forgot to writhe every time: I will try to up date every Saturday or Sunday.  
Enjoy the reading._

* * *

I started to pull of his shirt and he stood up and started to walk . Then I felt that he putted me down on something really comfortable and I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on his bed. Then his hands went up my lags till my skirt of the dress and started to pulling it up till it was off. ''God your hot!'' he said and went beck to kissing me. I started to unbuttoning his pants and started to pull it off first with my hands and when I couldn't reach it anymore with my feet. Then he grabbed the edge of my dress and started to pull it off. ''You,you got rid of the dress so quickly. I,I thought you like it.'' I said with my panting voice. ''I did like it and I sill do,but I like it better on the floor.'' he said with his sexy panting voice. ''Oh...'' that was all I could say because he started to kissing me again. After like 5 minutes or so I quickly turned around so I was on top and sited up. I was sitting on his upper lags now. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up so we were face to face again and started to roughly kissing him. My tongue was in his mouth and his in mine. I felt his hands going around my back and unhooked my bra.  
Than he started slowly pushing traps down my arms with his big and warm arms and trow it away some were in the room. He turned around so he was on top again and his arm slowly started to go dawn my neck and then one of his hands palmed my left breast and slowly went down my belly and finally the pace I want it to be inside of my panties. He slowly - and torturing for me - started to explore inside of my panties. God and I love it! He must be a pro in it! It felt so amazing and we didn't even started! He started to massage my clit and one of his long fingers entered me. I let out a loud moan and my leaned my head to the side and his lips went down my neck and nibbled from my ear beck to my chin. My hands started to move up and down his back and than down from his chest to his really good shaped stomach - and he has really hard 8 pack not 6 pack - inside of his boxers.

And man he was really hard and big. I don't even know how is gonna fit inside of me. He picked up the sped of his fingers and added another finger and I let out another loud moan. God that felt really good! Then he started kissing me down my neck to my chest and palmed and started to message one of my breast while he putted his worm mouth over my nipple. I started to moaned like some crazy chick who didn't had sax for over a year which by the way I am. He slowly went down my belly and I puled my hands from his boxers and run my hand through his long hear and they stayed there. And then his fingers were gone and I sited up. ''I can see you are ready'' he said in a low sexy voice of his. ''I really am. Please!'' I said and begged a the same time. ''I can see that someone is impatient. You'll need to wait I like to take my time.'' he said back and smiled. Ugh! ''Just hurry up please I'm gonna to explode!'' I said back and give him the look. He just laughed at me. ''Sorry like I said; I like to take my time.'' God I really hated that! I'm dying here and he like to take his time? Are you fucking kidding me right now?! ''Please!'' I begged again and this time he went up till he was staring right in to my eyes  
''I like to take my time.'' he said again. ''God I hate when you say that!'' I said back. I was getting so impatient and I'm gonna explode every time now. ''Please!'' I said now in sweet voice and my hands was back in his boxers and were running up and down his shelf. He groaned at loud and then pulled his boxers quickly down. ''Pleas say you have a condom!'' I said now with worried voice.  
He reached to his top drawer on his night stand and puled out a condom and ripped it open. He slide it down his shelf and hovered over me. ''Are you ready?'' he asked ''I've never been more ready.'' I said and he slowly entered me. ''Oh'' I let it out and moaned louder and louder when he pushed slowly in me in till he was all in. And then he really started to move and my hips automatically started to move with his ''Fester...Ugh harder!'' I said and he completed it and started to move faster and harder ''God...you...fell...amazing!'' he said between thrusts. ''Am..mmmm... you to!'' that's all I could said. I was in my little world of goodness and I was getting closer and closer with every thrust he made. I started to get tighter around him and he was getting close to. With two rough thrusts I came and nothing felt more amazing.

Then I turned around so I was on top of him and looked him in the eyes. He was still inside of me. ''I heard you like to take your time.'' I said with playful voice in his ear.  
I heard him swallow and smiled. ''What are you gonna do?'' he asked. ''Ohh! Now you want to know what I'm gonna do. Hmmm let me see.'' I said and started to thin. ''Oh how about I'm not gonna let you come. I bet you will love it.'' I said it in a evil voice. He growled and swallowed again ''Oh you wouldn't dare!'' he said back. ''You wanna bet?'' I asked ''Okay then if that's what you want.'' he said back. ''Okay let the bet begin!'' I said and started to move up and down his shelf while his hands rested on my hips and helped me move. I went faster and faster and when I felt him coming I stopped. ''Oh come on!'' he said ''What you wanted a bet now you have it.'' I said with evil voice and started to move and when I felt him coming again I stopped. ''Does someone want to come?'' I asked with now sweet voice. He just nodded. ''Okay than.'' I started to move and didn't stop when I felt him coming again. ''Come on!'' I said and with one and lest thrust he came inside of me and I collapsed on him while he continued.  
I was just lying on his chest for a while and then said '' That was the best sex I ever had in my life!'' I looked up at him and he was looking back. ''I'm glad to hear that cause that was best sex in my life to.'' he said back and smiled. I sited up and lied beside him while he took of the condom. I grabbed the blanked and puttied over us. ''This really was amazing.'' he said and hugged me over my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest. ''It really was.'' I said back ''You are amazing.'' I added.

''Thank you. You're not that bed your self.'' he said  
''Really that's all you can say?'' I asked him.  
''What do you want me to say?'' he asked me with smile on his face.  
''Am I don't know. Maybe that I'm amazing to and that you loved it.'' I said back to him.  
''Okay than. It was amazing and I loved it. I want to do it again.'' he said and kissed my lips and I quickly deepened it. After a long amazing kiss we broke apart.  
''Now that's what I call a kiss. And thank you.'' I said and smiled to him.  
''I know. No thank you for the amazing night and for making it all better.'' he said and my phone ringed.  
''Ugh really?'' I asked and went to look who send me a message while I was having a good time. Of course it was Lissa:

**_Where the hell are you its almost 4 a.m?! And please say you didn't went home! xoxo Liss  
_** _No I'm with Dimitri so can you please live me alone? I'm having a really good time. xoxoxo Rose  
__** Ohh I'm sorry. Are you gonna stay here 'cause we are going home? BTW you're gonna tell me EVERYTHING! xoxoxoxo Liss**_  
_Yup I'm gonna stay see ya tomorrow. BTW I'm not gonna tell you EVERYTHING! Now live me alone! xoxoxoxoxo Rose  
_**_ Okay okay see ya tomorrow. xoxoxo Liss_**

''Who was that?'' Dimitri asked when went beck to bed.  
''Lissa. She wanted to know where I am so log cause they're going home.'' I said back. ''Oh is it okay if I stay here for the night?'' I asked him.  
''Yeah of course. I would probably went for the morning sex. So can you stay?'' he asked while I opened the top drawer and took a condom out.  
''Sure.'' I said back and pushed blanked off of his lap and sited on his lap with my feet every side of him. I started to kiss him down his neck and chest and went lower till I had his cock in my face.  
''You don't have to.'' he said but his face wasn't telling me that. ''I know,but I want to!'' I said and took him in my mouth while his hands was in my hair and pushing me down. I started to lick it up and down and took it back down my throat. When I went up again I used teeth but just gently not to hurt him and he let out a loud moan and swore.  
''God yes!'' he shouted and started to buckled his hips up and I took him in my moth again and went faster in till he came in my mouth. I went up and give him a rough kiss and whispered in his ear '' I want you to fuck me like you never did with other women and I want you to eat my pussy in till i beg you to stop.'' he swallowed loudly and nodded his head. I laid beck and spread my legs wide while he come between them.  
''Let me get this right: you want me to fuck you HARD and lick your pussy like I never did before?'' he asked and I nodded. ''Okay than as you wish.'' and he started to play with my clit and roughly pushed two fingers in me ''You like that?'' he asked and went faster and harder. ''Ahhh God! I love it!'' I moan it out. He went down and started to lick me up and down my pussy ''Oh yeah get that pussy!'' I said and grabbed him by his hear and pushed him in to me. I started to moan like crazy again. ''Come!'' he said and I came. I never felt more amazing before.  
''Oh my God!'' I said it at loud. ''So how was that?'' he asked and give me a smile.  
''AMAZING!'' I said back still coming down my high.  
''Well you're gonna like this more.'' he said and pushed roughly in to me. ''How'' thrust ''do'' thrust ''you'' thrust thrust ''like'' thrust thrust thrust ''that?'' he asked between thrusts.  
''Ahhh...mmmmmmm... AMAZING. More I want more!'' I said and he grabbed me by my hips and started to thrust at me roughly so the bed started to bang in the wall.  
''Oh God yes!'' I said more shouted out. ''More. I. Want. More!'' I said again and he went faster and hared which every thrust in till we both came.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter I hope you like it._  
_Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!_

_Love Ana _


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the morning and my body felt sore. Where the hell am I? I asked my self and felt something moving beside me then I remember what was happening yesterday. God how can I forgot it? It was one hell of a night. He wrapped his hand around my stomach and I felt his lips on my ear ''I know you are awake.'' he whispered and his hand started to go lower and I turned so I was lying now on my back and opened my eyes. First thing I saw was his gorgeous brown eyes and his hear was falling on his face. He stared right in my eyes and I felt like he was staring in my soul and I could do the same.  
His hand went lower and it was on my pussy now and he started to slowly massage my clit and my hand went to his hand under the blanked and thrust two of his fingers dip in my pussy. I started to breath at loud and soon my loud breathing change in the loud moans.

''Oh so you like that don't you?'' he asked and I just nodded my head I couldn't speak it felt so amazing. Then I started to move hes hand faster and putted my right leg over his lags. ''Faster!'' I said when I felt I was gonna come. After three more thrusts when I was about to come he stopped.  
''What are you doing?'' I asked with my panting voice.  
''Remember our bet yesterday?'' he asked and I nodded ''Well I want to see how much can you take it with just my fingers and my mouth.'' he said with an evil voice and give me a smile. Then I started to move his finger again and he grabbed with his other hand that was holding him self up and puttied behind my head. ''Oh no,no,no. Now is my turn.'' he said while he was smiling at me.  
''You wanted this and now you have it.'' he said and while he was still smiling at me.  
''Okay than. Start to move your fingers!'' I said and I really wanted to come.  
''Sorry like I said yesterday and now I really mean it; I like to take my time and enjoy in what am I doing.'' he said and I was really getting impatient,but I knew it that it was going to be amazing. He hovered over me while his hand was still down there and one was in my hair now.  
''God I love your hair.'' he said and started to kiss me form my ear down to my neck and down my chest. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and started to slowly message it with his tongue while his other hand left my hair and started to work my other nipple. My hands went to his hair and started to push his head down. I was a panting really loudly now and I felt embarrass now. Than his mouth went down my belly in till I felt it where I really needed it. I started to rub my self in his face and I think he like it. And then his fingers started to slowly move and went with every thrust faster and faster. When he felt me coming he stopped and went slower. He did that for a few times and when I started to beg he let me come.  
It was the best orgasm a ever had by only using his fingers and mouth. He started to kiss me up my body till he was hovering over me again and give me a rough kiss. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in my mouth. God he was an amazing kisser. Everything about him is amazing.

My hands was in his hair and then went down his back and up a few time. When I touched him I felt his muscles raped under my touch. My hands went up to his hair again and I deepened the kiss. Now my tongue started to explore the inside of his mouth in till I found his tongue. We were kissing for I while and I wrapped my legs around his hips and felt not so small thing on my thigh. My hands went down his chest and stomach and I took his cock in my hands. It was really big and I didn't even know how it could fit inside of me. I mean I was so small.  
My hands started to move up and down his shelf and he moaned in my mouth.I felt one of his hands going down to my special place and where I loved his hands,mouth and his big cock to be. He started to message me again and thrust inside of me and my hands started to move faster and faster and his hand did.

''I want you in my mouth.'' I said to him. He just looked at me and nodded. I turned us around and went down his body. I took his cock in my mouth and moaned. He hissed and putted his hands on my head. I started to go faster and with each thrust he thrust his hips up and his cock went deeper and down my throat. ''Stop I'm gonna come!'' he moaned it out and I went faster till he came inside of my mouth. I swallowed,kissed his tip and went up his body.  
''So how was that?'' I asked him already knowing the answer. ''It was amazing'' he said ''Don't you have a gagging riflex?'' he asked.  
''I guess I don't.'' I said back. I opened his top drawer and took out a condom. I ripped it with my mouth while I was looking into his eyes. I went lower and rolled a condom on his shelf with my mouth. He moaned and turned around.  
''I hope you are ready to get fucked.'' he said and I just nodded. I mean I couldn't wait for his cock to be inside of me ''Okay than.'' that was all he said and then roughly thrust in me. I let out a surprise moan and started to move my hips with his. He went faster and harder and all you could hear was slapping of our skin and our loud moaning.  
''Oh God yes.'' slap,thrust,slap ''Faster'' thrust,slap, . He want impossibly fast and grabbed my hips. He got crazy and I loved it. The bed again started to bang in the wall. God he really knew what he's doing. Everything that he did felt amazing. Yesterday we went on like 5 times and I cam like 10 times or more. He is a God! He thrusted four more times and we both came at the same time. He collapsed on me and buried his head in my neck. He was still moving slowly to ride our orgasm out.

''God you are amazing!'' I said to him with panting voice ''You too'' he said back. After what felt like hours he asked ''Do you want to take a shower and go to to breakfast after?'' he asked with now more calm voice.  
''Yeah sure.'' I said back.

After an amazing sex shower we were sitting down in the kitchen eating breakfast. The chef - female chef - was non stop staring in Dimitri like he was a peace of meat or something. When she saw me entering the kitchen with him he give me a glare and I smiled back at her. I felt a little jealous when I saw he touching his arm or shoulder. I know I was the one who just had an amazing sex,but still he was mine. Did I just said he was mine? Just because I slept with him doesn't mean that he's mine . I said to my self and felt sad. What if he's gonna do that tomorrow with other girls? He's really hot every woman want's him.  
''What's wrong you look sad?'' he asked me and too my hand in his.  
''Oh nothing. I was just thinking.'' I said and give him a smile. From the look on his face I knew he knew I was lying,but he didn't say anything and just smiled back at me. I looked on my phone and saw that I had 4 missed calls from Lissa and Mia and 10 new massages from them.

1th message from Lissa:  
**Where the hell are you? Are you sill with Dimitri? Call me! xo Lissa  
**2nd message from Lissa:  
**Are you ignoring me or something? Lissa  
**3th message from Lissa:  
**Can you please just call me? I'm going crazy and you didn't call me. Please just call me or send me a message so I now you're okay xoxo Lissa  
**4th message from Lissa:  
**Pleas just call me! Lissa  
**5th message from Lissa:  
**Call me! Lissa  
**6th message from Mia:  
**I heard you were with Dimitri. I want to know the dits! And BTW Lissa is getting rally worried. xoxoxo** **Miaaa**  
6th message from Mia:  
**Can you please just call her she is going crazy worried. I told her you are with Dimitri and she think that you went home or something. Call her I can't stand her anymore! xoxox Miaaa**  
7th message from Mia:  
**Please JUST CALL HER ALREADY! She's getting so annoying! xoxoxo Miaaa  
**8th message from Mia:  
**I bet you're having a great time now,but please just call Lissa already. And Eddie is here. Pleas just do it for me! xoxoxo Miaaa  
**9th message from Mia:  
**Okay now you're just asking for get your butt kicked! CALL HER! Miaaa  
**10th message from Mia:  
**JUST CALL HER PLEASE! I'm begging you! Miaaa**  
My message to Lissa:  
_I'm fine and Im still with Dimitri. We are having a breakfast now. I see you in a cuple of hours. xoxox Rose_  
My message to Mia:  
_I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you I promise! And I won't tell you everything!. xoxoxoxox Rose_

__God they're so annoying! Way can't I for once do what I want to? They are acting like they're my parents! I hate that. The set me up for a date and they are calling me and sending me messages like I'm 14 or something!  
''Sorry about that. They are just annoying and wants to know everything.'' I said to him.  
''I know right. My friend Ivan was texting me to.'' he said back and smiled.  
''They set us up and then they don't live us alone. I think we should give it back to them. And by the way I really like that kind of dates.'' I said to him and give him a sexy smile. When I said ''that kind of dates'' the chef dropped a bowl on the floor and it landed with big bang.  
''Oh I'm so sorry!'' she rushed it out and picked up the bowl.  
''Its okay. Way are you so nervous?'' Dimitri asked her. She looked at him and said quickly ''No reason.'' and went out of the kitchen.  
''Well that was strange.'' Dimitri said and looked at me.  
''Well I think she likes you and she don't like me with you.'' I said to him.  
''What? No way!'' he said.  
''Oh its so yes way. I see it when she looks at you. Oh hay there Rose I guess I'm not the only one who saw that. BTW mom,Sonya and Karolina think the same way. Is not my fault you can't see that.'' Viktoria said.  
''See I told you so!'' I said and give him a smile. ''Hay Viktoria. How are you?'' I asked Viktoria.  
''I'm great. This was the best birthday party ever!'' she said ''And how are you two? Are this my clothes?'' She asked.  
''I'm good. This are your clothes? I didn't know.'' I said and looked at Dimitri ''And you have an amazing style.'' I said and smiled to her.  
''Well she slept over and give her your clothes.'' he said to her.  
''Ohhhh!'' she said like she new what we did last night ''So that was your moanings then?I was getting worried that someone stayed in the house and now I get it you two had sex for all night!'' she said and I blushed.  
''So what? Are you jealous or something?'' Dimitri asked her and rested his hand on my leg.  
''Nop. Ewwwww! Way would I be jealous? You are my brother!'' she said to him and give him a look.  
''Just making it sure that you don't want her.'' he said to her.  
''Ewww! I'm not gay!'' she said ''By the way you really are hot!'' she said to me and smiled.  
''Well thank you.'' I said ''Oh and I will bring clothes back next time I'll came here.'' I said to her.  
''Oh its okay you can kip it.'' she said.  
''We should go before Lissa call cops.'' I said to Dimitri.  
''Okay than lets go. Bye Tori.'' Dimitri said and stood up.  
''Bye Tori. See ya. Oh here is my number so you can call me if you want'' I said to her and give her my number.  
''Thanks. It was nice to meet you. I hope I'll see you soon.'' she said and give me a hug.  
''I hope so to. Oh when are you in the mall you can come to Forever 21. I'm working there till school year ends.'' I said and hugged her back.  
''Oh I love clothes from Forever 21 and I'll make sure I'll came around.'' she said.  
''Okay we really need to go.'' Dimitri said and took my hand.  
''See ya'' I said to her. ''See ya!'' she said back.  
''I need to call Lissa but I'm scared.'' I said when we were in the car.  
''Then don't call her.'' he said and putted his hand on my thigh.  
''She's gonna be pissed. Can you go in the house with me please?'' I asked while my hand went inside of his thigh and I leaned and started to kiss his neck.  
''Stop I'm driving,but that feels really good thought. I will go inside with you. I want you alive!'' he said and I laughed.  
''Okay then here we I'm scared!'' I said and grabbed his hand when we were outside the car.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. I will try to update tomorrow or later today.  
Enjoy the reading and don't forget to review!  
Love Ana _


	5. Chapter 5

I was holding his hand like it was going for my life which it was. I hate it when Lissa is mead. She's just so funny and I know I'll start to laugh in her face and then she will be insulted and I don't want that. When we were by the door I took my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door. When we stepped in the house it was all calm and I hoped Lissa wasn't home. ''So this is my house.'' I said to him and we both turned our heads when we heard something or someone coming down stairs. It was Lissa and behind her was Mia. ''Oh God.'' I said and went behind Dimitri.  
''Where have you been and way didn't you picked up the phone or send me a text that you were okay?'' Lissa asked and was soon without breath.  
''You know I was with Dimitri after all you and Mia set us up!'' I said back and was still behind Dimitri. She tried to come at me but both me and Dimitri was spinning around so she couldn't caught me. ''And I send you a text that said I'll stay with him for the night and I might do it again because I still want to live.'' I said to her. She was red in her face and looked like she was going to explode every time now.  
''She's right Lissa. I saw the text and we did set them up for a date so stop being so childish.'' Mia said and like always had my back as I got hers. ''You were so annoying and didn't let me sleep till 4 a.m and Eddie was sleeping here. Way you just couldn't live her alone if she had a great time? Do you think she wouldn't call if she wanted to go home?'' she asked her and Lissa was silent because she knew Mia was right.  
''I'm sorry if I wanted to make sure my friend was okay!'' Lissa said and she was med now.  
''Way are you so med? I'm not med at you and you did read me text and you knew I was staying with Dimitri.'' I said to her and went around Dimitri to see her.  
''I know but I was just being paranoid and I don't even know way. I'm sorry.'' she said and I couldn't stay med at her. I hugged her and said ''How would you feel if I was calling you or texting you every hour while you are with Christian on the date?'' I asked her.  
''I would be med at you.'' she said with a low voice. ''I'm not med at you!'' I said to her. She is really calm person and didn't like to fight.  
''I know and I'm sorry. I promise I wouldn't call or send you a text when you're with Dimitri at lest if it is something wrong.'' she said  
''That's fine with me.'' I said to her.

''Hay girls how are ya?'' Dimitri asked Lissa and Mia. They looked at him like they forgot he was here.  
''Hey Dimitri. We are fine. At lest I am.'' Mia said and give me a look. I looked at her and said ''What you didn't get it yesterday and now you are all crazy or something? I know you want to know what we did last night and all I could say is that it was amazing and I'm not telling you any more!'' I said to them because I know that when Dimitri will go back home they'll attacked me.  
''Okay okay . You know you will!'' Mia said to me and smiled.  
''Mhmm. In your dreams. What's happening in Dimitri's room stays in Dimitri's room and what happens in my room stays in my room. Capish?'' I asked them.  
''Okay'' they both said as I grabbed Dimitri's hand and said ''We'll be in my room bye you two.'' I said to them as we started walking up stairs.  
''Woww. You really are amazing.'' he said and hugged me from behind. ''So that's my room.'' I said to him.  
'' 's really nice.'' he said and started kissing me up and down my neck. I leaned my head to the left. He was hugging me around my stomach and I hugged his hands with one of mine hands and one in his hair.  
''If you're gonna do it can you at least close the door?'' Mia asked and I knew she was like that because she didn't get any yesterday because of Lissa. ''Sorry.'' I said and closed my door. I turned in his hands and looked up at him.  
''What do you want to do today?'' I asked him and rested my chin on his chest. I felt safe in his big arms.  
''I don't know. Do you want to go out at the mall or something?'' he asked me as he hugged me tighter tight to him.  
''Yeah sure. Can I just change first?'' I asked him and didn't want to live his worm hug.  
''Okay but be quick. I want you in my arms soon again.'' he said and give me a kiss. God his lips felt so sweet and warm I just couldn't let him go!  
''If you let me go I'll be quicker. Believe me I don't want to live your arms.'' I said to him and when he let me go I went into my closet to pick out something comfortable. I picked up old red shirt and short shorts,some sandals I both last week and I really loved them. When I was done I did my light make up and putted on my jewelry that I was gong to wear today. When I was ready I went in my bedroom and saw Dimitri sitting on my bed. When he heard me coming in the room his eyes went up to my face and down my body. ''Are you ready to go?'' I asked him and he was still watching me.  
''Um what? Oh. Yes I am.'' he said and stood up. He walked to me and said ''You look amazing.'' he bended down and kissed me.  
''Thank you. Can we go now or you want to stay here?'' I asked him. In my opinion we could stay here.  
''Yeah lets go.'' he said and held my hand in his. We went down stairs and we saw Lissa and Mia in the living room.

''We are going to the mall.'' I said to them and grabbed my black purse.  
''Okay. See ya. Oh but take keys with you. We are going to visit my mom today and we don't know when we're gonna be back.'' Mia said.  
''Okay see ya. Have a nice day.'' I said to them. ''Bye girls.'' Dimitri said and we went outside.  
He was listening to some old country music and it was getting on my nerves already. ''Can you please change the station?'' I asked him with my sweet voice. He change the station to some 80. music. ''Are you fucking kidding me right now?'' I asked him.  
''What? I like it.'' he said and turned to me to give me a smile.  
''Yeah well you like it but I hate it!'' I said to him ''Can you put on some modern music?'' I added. He changed the station to some R'n'B station and I liked it better. ''Its that better he asked and putted his hand on my thigh again. ''Yup much better.'' I said and putted my hand over his hand in my lap. It was 20 minutes drive to the mall so we had some time to talk.

''What's your favorite color?'' I asked him ''Hm. I'm gonna say black and blue but I like red to. Yours?'' he asked ''Mine is red. What's your favorite movie or TV show?'' I asked him ''I really like western movies and I don't watch that much of the TV shows. I like to read more instant. What do you like to watch?'' he asked. So he liked books? I was never a book person. '' My favorite movie is probably Twilight. And I read the books to,but I'm not a book person. And I like True blood and Vampire diaries.'' I said ''So you like vampires?'' he asked ''Yup I love them. I had a crush on Robert Pattinson for really long time. And the last part is coming out in the November 16th or 17th. Do you want to go watch it with me?'' I asked him ''Ha. I'm not a vampire person but I would go just for you.'' he said to me ''Awww'' I said and give him a kiss on the cheek. ''That would be really cool. I can't wait!'' I said to him.  
''Okay now.'' he said and patted my leg. ''Can you stay over for tonight?'' I asked him while my other hand rested inside of his thigh and other on his hand in my lap. I started to play with his fingers when he said ''Yeah I can. I'm not working till Wednesday so I can.'' he said and his hand went between my legs. I spreed my legs a little wider and he started to rub me up and down. I closed my eyes and rested beck on my sit. My hand stayed on his and I started to move it faster and moaning. God what that men do to me! ''Ah that fells amazing.'' I said to him and started to rub my self against his hand. ''I know it does.'' he said back and stopped.  
''Way did you stop?'' I asked him and looked him in the eyes.  
''Sorry I would like to continue,but we are here.'' he said and I looked around. We were in the huge mall garage. ''Oh'' I said and looked back at him.  
''I like -no I love- to make you fell better,but I needed to stop cause we are at the mall and I wouldn't let anyone else look at you when you come. You are mine now.'' he said to me and give mi a quick kiss. I was his, HIS! ''Oh really?'' I asked him  
''Yeah really.'' he said back ''Then I wont let any other women to touch you or even look at you. You are mine!'' I said and the last word with more force. ''I'm yours believe me.'' he said ''Are we going in or your just gonna stare at me?'' he asked me and smiled at me. ''We can go in now just wait a second.'' I said to him and grabbed him by his collar on his shirt and puled him to me. My mouth was quickly on his and we were kissing really roughly. I just couldn't let him go. ''Okay. I'm ready now.'' I said to him and pulled back ''Let's go'' I added and went out of the car. I waited for him and when he was at my side I hugged him by his waist and he did the same.  
''Where do you want to go first?'' he asked me. Oh and did I tell you that I work in this mall? Well I just did and I do work in this mall.  
''Let's go at H&M first and then we'll see.'' I said to him and looked up at him. ''Okay than lets go shopping.'' he said in girlish voice.

''Next Friday is 'Black Friday' do you want to go with me?'' I asked him.  
''Yeah sure.'' he said and smiled down at me. When we entered the mall I saw a few teenage girls and when we went past them on of them said ''What a lucky bitch!'' I turned around, Dimitri held me stronger to him and I said ''Yeah I'm really lucky bitch.'' and smiled to them and they just stared at me. I turned around and we started walk again.  
''What was that?'' he asked me ''What was what?'' I asked back and I knew what he was talking about. ''You know what.'' he said back.  
''Oh that. I don't like when someone says I'm a bitch and checking out what's mine.'' I said to him and give him a smile.  
''I thought you're gonna start a fight for a moment.'' he said and looked down at me ''I don't start fight at the public.'' I said to him and smiled up to him.  
We went to few shops and I both 6 new t-shirts,5 new dresses,8 new short shorts, 2 new pairs of high heels,3 jeans,and few new sexy underwear just for Dimitri and some new jewelry and of course 2 new purses. And Dimitri both him self some stuff to.

When we came back at my house no one was at home. And that was good cause I have Dimitri all for my self now without a company.  
''Do you need to go home and bring your clothes here?'' I asked him when we were putting bags down in my room.  
''No.I have some clothes in my car and I both some new clothes today so.'' he said.  
''Oh okay. I'll make room in a drawer for your clothes than. And you can live them here if you want.'' I said to him and opened one of my empty drawer in my closet and Dimitri give me his clothes.  
'' next time you're gonna sleep at my house your gonna live clothes there. Deal?'' he asked and give me his hand.  
''Deal.'' I said to him and shook his hand. ''I never asked you. Do you live at your house with your family?'' I asked him and sited down on my bed.  
''Yes. We are really close and I couldn't let them living by them self's.'' he said.  
''Oh that's cool. I see my parents every two weekends or so if I have time or if they have time.'' I said. I really don't have time or they and last time I saw them me and my mom had fight and we didn't speak for more than 2 weeks now or more. ''We had fight last time I saw her we don't speak now for more than 2 weeks.'' I said to him as hi sited down on the bed and took my hands in his.  
''Way did you had a fight?'' he asked and puled me on his lap and smelled my hear.  
''She called me a whore.'' I said to him ''And I don't even know way.'' I added.  
''Oh.'' he said. ''Me and my mom never had a nice relationship. She cheated on my dad when I was 7 and me and my dad moved out. After 6 months they were back together. I started to look at he in the different light and I didn't speak with her anymore. I speak to her only when we are in public or have a company. I still don't like what she did and I hate her for that.'' I said to him and looked down at my hands.  
''Oh I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me.'' He said ''You know like 2 years ago I caught my ex-fiance Katerina cheating on me with my friend James and we broke up. She tried to call me but I changed my phone number. And because of her me and James started to fight. She told him that we broke up and that she always wanted him and some bullshit.'' he said and had a med expression on his face and I understand him because I was in the same shoes like he was when I was dating Jesse.

''So what happened with James? Are you still friends?'' I asked him. ''Yes we are after he told me what happened and I told him the truth we stayed friends. He's married now.'' he said ''And what about Katerina?'' I asked him ''She moved in US last year,but I don't know where. My mom told me that and I don't even care anymore.'' he said. ''My boyfriend was cheating on me to when I was in high school. Everyone knew expect me. They were laughing at me and I thought they were all laying. One day I finished my class early and went to his dorm room and when I was outside his room I heard moaning so I went inside to see what's happening. He was having sex with my used to be friend Nicole. I trusted her and I told her everything just like to Mia and Lissa. Now I understand what she mean it when she said that Jesse is good in the bed. I was standing there like some idiot and just stared at him. I went out of the room shocked what I just saw. Lissa asked me what was wrong at the lunch and I told them everything. I couldn't even cry. They were telling me that he's cheating on me wit her but I didn't believe them.'' I said like it was nothing because it was nothing.  
''The next day Nicole was telling around school that I'm a whore and that no one wanted me. Me and Jesse dated for 2 years almost 3. We talked and he told me way he did it and that he and she only had sex 3 times and that's it. We were still talking and we decided that we stay friends. And we really did. He went to California with his family and we still send each other an e-mail.'' I said to him

''I guess we were both cheated then.'' he said ''That's way I don't date anymore. I'm scared that I'm gonna be cheated again.'' I said to him and looked him in the eyes ''I would never do that'' he said to me and stared at my eyes. ''That's what all of you man's says and than you do just that what you said you wouldn't do.'' I said to him and stared right at his eyes. ''I would never,ever do what they do.'' he said again.  
''I think I believe you,but I'm still scared.'' I said and was still looking at his eyes. ''I'm scared to.'' he said ''Really you are scared?'' I asked him and I couldn't believe what I just heard. ''Yes I'm scared.I don't want that to happen to me again'' he said. I was looking him in the eyes for a while and than kissed him. I putted my legs in every side of his hips and my finders went up to his hair. He deepened the his and lei down. We were kissing for a while and then he turned around so he was on top of me. And the rest of the night was amazing.

* * *

_That's all for today. I hope you like it. And I'm sorry for the cockblock. I'll make it up in next chapter.  
I hope you like it and don't forget to review.  
You'll find the pics on my profile.  
Love Ana _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry to kept you waiting! I write it twice on Fanfic,but delete it twice by mistake. I will try to write another chapter tomorrow if I have time.  
I need to read a book for school so I hope I will read it in the morning. Here's your next chapter!_

* * *

I woke up to find my self moaning. I looked down and saw Dimitri between my legs. He was licking my pussy and thrusting his long fingers inside me. He looked up and smiled at me ''Finally,you are awake! I'm doing this now for like 10 minutes. I was starting to get worried.'' he said and went beck to licking my pussy.

My hand went down and in his hair. I started to push his head down but he stopped.  
''Now is my turn.'' he said and went beck to licking my pussy. I kipped my hands in his hair, but stopped pushing his head down, 'cause I knew he would stop. He's a personal trainer and he knows so many sex tricks. Where did he learn it? Maybe he's just like Christian Grey form Fifty Shades of Gray. Yes I read it and I loved it! Its really amazing book. I'm just telling you the truth.  
Great now I'm thinking about all girls he slept with and did the same things he did with me. Or he read Fifty Shades of Gray. Nah he's more of a cowboy. Or maybe he really did read it. I need to ask him.

He continued licking and thrusting in me until I came around his fingers and in his mouth. He kissed me up my belly and chest till we were face to face. ''What's wrong?'' he asked me. He could read what was on my face. God I forgot it!  
''I was just thinking if you read Fifty Shades of Gray.'' I said. It was half of the truth, but it was still something.

''Oh. Yeah I read the first book while I was traveling beck from Russia to New York. Way do you ask?'' he asked me. I knew it! But I knew he knows that's not all of the truth and didn't pushed me to tell.

''Oh. I knew it'' I said this time at loud ''You are just amazing in bed and I read Fifty Shades of Grey and you did some tricks from the book. And I love this book!'' I said and give the last words more of the meaning.

''Oh thank you. Now tell me what you're thinking about.'' he said and I knew he wouldn't drop it until I tell him.  
''Nothing.'' I said and turned my face away from him.

''Way are you hiding from me?'' he asked and gently turned my face to his.

''Nothing.'' I said again ''I'm just really tired. Can we go to sleep?'' I asked him. He was looking right in my eyes and I knew we're gonna talk about this in the morning. ''Okay then lets go sleep. I'm tired to.'' he said and give me a kiss which I deepened it.

I don't know way I'm I thinking like he's all mine when we know each other for two days now. I'm already falling in love with him. I really don't know what's wrong with me.

I don't usually fall in love so quickly. This is my first and I hope the last time.

But what if he find someone else when he's in L.A or in Russia or somewhere else?

What if he will get beck together with that whore who broke his hart? I just need to thing about something else. I said to my self.

''Goodnight.'' he said and hugged me from behind. My back was on his chest and his chin was on my hear. His hand was around my waist and he was hugging me to him self like I'm going to run somewhere. ''Goodnight.'' I said back and kissed back of his hand.

When I woke up Dimitri was slowly stroking my hair. I kept my eyes closed I didn't want this to end.

''I know you are awake.'' he said quietly and continued stroking my hair. I looked up at him and said ''Good morning.'' he puled me up and give me a kiss. ''Mmm. I need to change what I said. Its really good morning.'' I said and give him a smile.

''I know it is. And Lissa and Mia are back here.'' he said and smiled back at me.

''Oh really? When did they came back and how do you know?'' I asked him and was getting jealous.

''Wow don't need to be jealous.'' he said ''I want down for a drink and saw them down there'' he said and smiled.

''Wait they saw you naked?'' I asked and was getting now angry.

''What? No! I putted up my boxers when I went down.'' he said and was defended him self now.

''Oh okay. I'm only one who can see the goods. Do you understand me?'' I said and I really mean it. I still had the same thing on my mind.

''Okay! Don't need to get so angry.'' he said ''And no one I mean NO ONE can't see you naked ether or else he's gonna deal with me!'' he added.

''Okay we have a deal.'' I said ''Can we go eat now? I'm getting rally hungry and you don't want to see ma annoying do you now?'' I asked and sited up.

''I'm hungry to and I really don't want to see you annoying and angry.'' he said and sited up to.

''And put on your shirt!'' I said and he did just what I said. Good for him.

''Put your shirt and pants on to!'' he said to me.

When we were dressed we went downstairs to have a breakfast. Lissa and Mia are probably still sleeping or at least I hope so.

''So I need to go to L.A next week.'' he said while we were eating. I knew it!

''Oh really? Way?'' I asked him with my mouth full.

''I have someone to train there and the pay is really big. I'm going to talk with my boss today. I don't know all of the information's yet.'' he said.

''Oh really? Who are you gonna to train? A Kardashian family?'' I asked the last part as joke and laughed.

''Hahaha. Really funny. And no I wont train them or at least I hope so.'' he said and laughed. Did I said that I hate the Kardashian family? Well I really do. There are so many of them.

They're family is getting bigger and bigger every year. And they are all fake. They should take them to some lonely island and left them there.

''Who then? Justin Bieber?'' I asked and this is even worse example. Lissa is crazy about him and I don't know way. He sings like a girl and looks like a girl. Even my 13 year old cousin looks older then him.

''God no! Are you crazy?'' he said ''Viktoria is listening his music all the time. And he looks and sings like a girl.'' he said.

''That was on my mind to! And Lissa is crazy about him to. Me and Mia are make jokes about him and then she gets sad. I mean look at him!'' I said and laughed.

''Look at who?'' I heard Lissa ask.

''Um Justin Bieber. He looks like a girl. And shouldn't you be asleep now?'' I asked her.

''He doesn't look like a girl!'' Lissa said angry ''And I'm not really tired.'' Lissa said the last part more nicely.

''Yes he does!'' came Mia's voice from the stairs. I guess my and Dimitri alone time was over.

''I mean look at him!'' she said and came in to the kitchen.

''Sorry Lissa but he really does.'' Dimitri said this time and Lissa looked now really sad.

''You guys are just so mean!'' she said and went upstairs.

''We are going to my house now if that's okay with you.'' Dimitri asked me nicely.

''Sure. I just need to change my clothes.'' I said and went upstairs.

''So what do you thing about him?'' Mia asked me ''And wow! What did you two did last night?'' she asked and looked around my room which was a totally mess right now.

''He's amazing, but I still think that he would find someone better in L.A or will get back together with his ex.'' I said to her and went into my closet. ''And what we did last night is non of your business!'' I said the last part a little louder.

''It think he wouldn't do that. He called you 'his' right?'' she asked me while I was getting dressed.

''I don't know. He did called me 'his''. How do you know this?'' I asked her and turned around.

''I just know. Believe me he wouldn't do such a thing if he said that. And you will probably have trouble with his ex when she'll found out he's dating again.'' she said and I looked at her again.

''How do you know all this stuff? And how do you know that his ex lives in New York?'' I asked her and was getting suspicious now.

''Eddie and Dimitri are friends now for a really long time. How do you think I know all this stuff?

I heard him and Dimitri talking about it. And I don't know his ex all I know is that her name is Katerina and she is friends with Tasha.'' she said. So she is still friends with Katerina after what she did to Dimitri. ''Way are they still friends?'' I asked Mia and we went into my bedroom.

''I don't know. I saw Tasha last night with some girl and when she went to the bathroom I asked who is she as she said that she's Katerina.'' Mia said. Me and Tasha are not getting along. I say hay to her and she say hay to me and that's it.

''Oh okay.'' I said to her. I mean we both don't get along with her expect Lissa.

''No problem.'' she said and give me a smile. ''You should go now. He's probably waiting for you right now.'' she said and went to her bedroom ''Have fun!'' she said louder and I went downstairs. I was wearing my old white jeans, purple shirt and white high heels. I grabbed my new black beg and I was ready to go.

''You ready? Wow you look amazing!'' Dimitri said and smiled at me.

''Lets go!'' I said ''BYE!'' I shouted to Lissa and Mia.

''BYE!'' they shouted back and we went outside.

''Do you want to stop for a coffee?'' Dimitri asked me and putted his hand on my knee.

''Sure way not.'' I said and give him a smile. We went to the Starbucks for the coffee. While we were waiting in the line a saw Tasha with some black headed girl. She turned around a looked me right into my eyes. Dimitri was standing behind me and was hugging me around my waist, his chin was on top of my head and he looked at the same direction as me.

Tasha and Katerina started to walk into our direction. When the reached us Katerina said with sweet voice ''Oh hay Dimitri I didn't see you for so log now!'' and almost trow her self at him, but she couldn't cause I was standing in between of them and Dimitri's hold started to get tighter around my waist.

''Um can you please move so I can hug my fiancé?'' she asked and I was getting really med now!

* * *

_This is it for this chapter. Please tell me what you thing!  
REVIEW!  
I will try to update tomorrow._

_Thanks for reading._

_xoxo Ana_


	7. Chapter 7

''Sorry, but I'm not going to move anywhere. Is you who's gonna move.'' I said and give her my fake smile. ''Oh hay Tasha. How are you?'' I asked her and give her a fake smile too. Since Mia told me what she's doing and whit who is she hanging out, I just don't want to speak with her or even look at her.

''Hey Tasha. How's your mom?'' Dimitri asked her and was acting like he don't know Katerina. Katerina was looking at him with shock on her face. He didn't even look at her and I was really happy for that.

''She's fine. Olena called her yesterday and they are going out tomorrow. I don't know where so. Hey Rose! I'm fine, how are you?'' she asked and give me a smile.

''I'm really good thank you.'' I said back and looked at Katerina who was still in shock.

''What are you looking at?'' I asked her and Dimitri's hold tighten around me. He was pushing me in his chest and was still looking at Tasha.  
''I..I...'' she said and stopped ''I didn't know you have a girlfriend.'' she said at last. He was still quiet and looked at his right to see if we were next. And thank God we were.  
''I'm sorry but as you can see he don't want to talk to you.'' I said to her.  
''And who are you to tell me what to do?'' she asked and was getting closer to me. ''He's my fiance and I can do whatever I want with him!'' she said the last part louder.

''Um, I don't think so. I heard that you to broke up because YOU slept whit his friend and told him you and Dimitri broke up and he was the one you want to be with.'' I said to her and her mouth was open again, like she couldn't believe what I just said.

''Tasha.'' she said and looked at Tasha.

''Well, way am I hearing about this now? I thought you said that he cheated on you whit some girl.'' she said and was giving her a look.

''I...I...you know what happened. Who are you gonna believe; me or some girl you just meet?'' she asked her and was looking her with a sad eyes.

''I'm sorry. He is my cousin and I know her for like 6 years now.'' she said to her. ''And you know what? You are a laying bitch! You lied to me so many times now. I don't believe you anything! So don't call me anymore or even think about coming to my house or my aunt's house cause you know she hates you!'' she said to her and turned around

''And by the way I slept whit that guy Mike you meet last week.'' she added.

''See ya tomorrow and say hay to your mom Dimitri. See ya around Rose.'' she said and went out. I looked around and saw a few people staring in our way. I looked up to Dimitri and he had two coffees in his hand. ''You ready to go?'' he asked and give me my coffee.

''I am. Lets go!'' I said to him. The people was still watching the scene ''Okay people the show is over you can do what you were doing before.'' I added and went out of the shop.

Katerina was still standing there in surprise. ''Do you think she turned in to a stone or something?'' I asked Dimitri and went in to the car.

''I don't know and I don't care.'' he said and we were driving to his house.

''Do you think she would try to convince Tasha into what she said to her and what you said to me was a lie?'' I asked him and turned my head so I was looking at him.

''I think she will try. All I hope is that Thasa will not believe it. I know her and I think she would never do that to me or my mom.'' he said and looked at me.

''Way does your mom hate Katerina so much?'' I asked him.

''She never agreed for me to date Katerina. She don't like her at all. She was begging me not to merry her and I didn't do what she said. At the beginning she was just sweet and more a quiet, but when I was talking to other girls she turned into the jealous monster. I couldn't speak whit other girls or even look at them. My mom was telling me to break up with her but I was stupid and in love so I didn't listen to her.

After a month when I broke up with her we moved into US and I know that guy Stan and he's a trainer to. We know each other for 10 years now and he offered me a job and I took it. And I stopped to date cause I was on the road all the time.

When Ivan, Christian and Eddie told me everything...'' ''Everything?'' I asked him and I was now looking at him like he was crazy or something.

He looked at me and laughed at me and said ''Not everything, but its still something so. I'm really glad that I meet you.'' he looked at me again and grabbed my hand ''I didn't want to listen to them at first, but than they called Lissa and Mia and I needed to listen to them. When I finally said I will go out whit you they stopped. And I'm really happy that they did.'' he said and kissed back of my hand. ''They was telling me to about how great you are and didn't stopped while I said yes.'' I said to him ''And I'm really happy to.'' I added and give him a smile.

We were getting closer to his house. ''When can I meet your mom?'' I asked him cause I really wanted to meet her.

''I don't know. Maybe you will today.'' he said ''If she is at home.'' he added and stopped the car.

We went in to the house and he directed me to the kitchen where we first had breakfast.

There were two girls in the kitchen and I knew it was two of his sisters. The door opened and the chef came into the kitchen. When she saw Dimitri she blushed and give me glared at me. I just smiled at her.

''Hay Rose!'' Viktoria said and jumped at me. She give me a really tight hug and Dimitri said ''Okay live her alone! She's mine! Find your self someone else!'' and he puled me to him.

She was just staring at him and than started to laugh. ''Sorry I'm not into the girls. But Rose is kind of hot.'' she said and reached for me. He puled me into his chest and I started to laugh to ''Sorry Dimitri but I thin the same thing for Viktoria.'' I said and started to reached for Viktoria's hand. ''Sorry but this is not going to work.'' he said and finally let me go. ''How do you know that?'' I asked him and give him a smile ''I just know. Sorry but I need to speak whit my boss now. See ya few. Take care of her!'' he the last part more louder and kissed my forehead.

''Okay go now!'' I said to him and turned to Viktoria and Karolina.

''So what do you want to do?'' Karolina asked me and give me a smile.

''Come one lets go to the living room.'' Viktoria said and grabbed my hand.

''I need to ask you something.'' I said to them when we were in the living room. ''Sure just ask.'' Karolina said and looked at Viktoria.

''What happened between Dimitri and Katerina?'' I asked them and they make a weir face.

''Way do you ask?'' Karolina asked me. ''We saw her today and he told me something about her but I think there is more.'' I said and I was carefully looking at them. ''You saw her?'' Karolina said

''When did you saw her and whit who?'' Viktoria added. ''We saw her when we went to Starbucks for coffee and she was with Tasha. And they had a fight.'' I said to them and they looked angry now.

''She was whit Tasha? I thought they were fighting again. Tasha?! Way did they had a fight about?'' Viktoria asked this time.

''She was really whit Tasha. And they were in the fight before? Anyway Katerina wanted to speak whit Dimitri but he ignored her and she called him his fiance. And I said that they aren't together anymore because she cheated on him whit his friend and said that Dimitri and she broke up and he wanted to be whit that guy. I don't remember his name. And than they started to fight cause Katerina told Tasha completely different story I mean she told her that he cheated.'' I said to them and they were angry now.

''What else did he told you?'' Karolina asked me. ''That pretty much.'' I said to them.

''Well I was there when that happened.'' I heard Sonya's voice. I didn't even know she was in the room. ''So what happened that night?'' I asked her.

''Well we had a party and Katerina came in to the room and said that she and Dimitri broke up cause she saw him whit some other woman. She was crying and said to James that he was the one who she wanted to be. Everyone in the room was shocked and we all knew that James had a crush on her from High School. The people started to go home and I called Dimitri to ask him if it's true and he said that it was not.'' she stopped.

''Of course it was not! I knew it form the beginning that it was not true and told Dimitri what's gonna happened. I told him so many times that she isn't right for him but he didn't listen to me and did what he wanted. When Sonya called him we had a fight. I was telling him that its true and that he need to go and see it him self if he don't believe it. He was telling me that we lie and that she wouldn't never do that. Than Ivan came – his best friend – and said it was true and that he was there when that happened. He sill didn't believe it and started to yell at us that we only want to break them apart and that we don't want him to be happy. So Ivan drive him down to James house and we were driving behind him. Ivan break the door down and he and Dimitri went into James room and saw them having sex and I think he told you the rest of the story.'' Said older woman I didn't see before. When I looked at Belinov's sisters I saw that they looked so much like her. She must be Dimitri's mom than.

''Oh how silly am I. I'm Olena Blikova.'' she said and give me a hug.

''Oh hay. I'm Rose.'' I said to her and hugged her back. ''I know who you are. And I'm happy that Dimitri find you.'' she added and smiled at me.

''So are you done now?'' I heard Dimitri's voice coming from behind me and I looked back. He was leaning on the wall and had a serious face. I think he looked a little angry. ''Can you came whit me, Rose?'' he asked and I did. We went up to his room and I sited down on the sofa.

''I'm going to L.A for 2 months. Do you want to go whit me?'' asked me and sited down next to me.

* * *

_That's it for today. I hope you like it.  
Please review and tell me what you think  
Thank you for reading and your time for reading it!  
_

_xoxo Ana _


	8. AN

_Thank you all for reading. i reach more than 2000 views now. And I'm really happy that you take your time for reading it._

_If you have some ideas pleas tell me._

I will try to update every Saturday and Sunday when I have time. And all of the pictures are on my profile.

_Thank you again for reading.  
xoxo Ana_


	9. Chapter 9

I was shocked! I was looking at him, but wasn't really looking at him. Did he just asked me if I would like to go to L.A with him? Or did I hear him wrong? He was looking at me and waited for my answer and I was just looking at him like he was crazy. ''Can you say something?'' he asked and took my hand in his.  
''Would you like to go to L.A with me?'' he asked me and on serious expression. I was now aware that he really asked me. I really wanted to go to L.A with him but I have exams till July. Oh and I have birthday next week on April 17 th and I'm finally going to he 2!  
''I would really love to go to L.A with you, but I have to finish school. And I don't finish till July.'' I said to him and was now serious looking at him.  
''I know you have to finish school. But there is some other way that you can finish early.'' he said and I looked at him like he was crazy.

''What do you mean finish early?'' I didn't know you can finish early.

''I'm going to L.A in the end of this month. My boss changed the date. So you can finish in this few weeks.'' he said to me and smiled. I need to really think about that.

''And you serous think I would do ALL my exams in three weeks?'' I asked him.

''I believe you would so...'' he said and smiled at me. ''But what about Lissa and Mia and my friends? I can't just live.'' I said to him and I had my serous face on. I just can't live whit some guy I just meet to L.A and live my two best friends here.

''If you want they can come to.'' and his phone buzzed. I was just looking at him and I didn't know what to say. Lissa and Mia would get crazy if they heard what he just asked me. And plus they had both boyfriends! They wouldn't just live them here and went to L.A. I will text them and asked them for opinion. I took my phone from my purse to text them.  
**Message to Liss and Mia:  
**_Dimitri just asked me if I would like to go to L.A with him. He's leaving in 3 weeks and I don't know what to say. And I need to finish my exams. So what do you two think I should say? xoxoxoxo Rose_

**Message from Liss and Mia:**

_We think you should go! I mean since when do you care about school? Ha to L.A ha? We're so jealous! Wish Eddie and Chirs would take as there. You know how much we love L.A! Say yes! xoxoxoxoxo Liss & Mia_

**Message to Liss and Mia**

_I care 'cause it's my last year and I don't want to fail and stay one more year at school! Yup to L.A. No need to be jealous he said if I want I can invite you two crazy heads to! I know Eddie and Christian wouldn't do that! Hahahač. Believe me I know how much! And do you think I don't? Xoxo Rose_

''Who do you texting to?'' Dimitri asked and I looked up from my phone.

''Lissa and Mia. I asked them what should I say and do.'' I said to him and putted my phone back in my purse. ''Oh. And what did they say?'' he asked and give me his sexy smile.

''They said that I should say yes.'' I said back ''Do you think I can finish my last 2 months somewhere in L.A?'' I asked him. I hope he said yes 'cause I would totally do that!

''I think so yes.'' he said ''Cool. That could work. Can I check on your laptop?'' I asked him. I don't want to look for it the day before I go to L.A. ''Yeah sure.'' he said and stood up. He went to the big chest shelves and took the laptop down form the middle shelf. He came back and putted laptop on my lap. I opened it and when the screen become light I went to check for it on the internet.

''I found something!'' I said to him and he rushed out from bathroom. ''What does it say?'' he asked and sited down next to me. ''Okay. This is UCLA and it says that this school is 'school of theater, film and television' do you think I could continued with my exams or took the next semester?'' I asked and looked at him. ''I don't know. I think it would be better if you start the second semester next year and go to your school and asked them for more information's.'' he said and had a really big smile on his face. He seems happy.

''I would to that. I think it would be better for me -if I go to L.A with you- to start the new semester there.'' I said to him and smiled. I'm going to L.A!

''I'm going to .L.A with you.'' I said after a while and he looked at me like he couldn't believe what I just said.

''Did you just said that you want to go to L.A with me?'' he asked just to make sure I said yes.

''I just did.'' I said to him and he stood up quickly and took me with him. He hugged me and give me a kiss that I didn't want to end!

''You are really coming with me?'' he asked me and still had the biggest smile on his face.

''I'm really going to L.A with you.'' I said back and give him a kiss again.

''Do you want me to take you home so you can tell your friends that you are going to L.A with me?'' he asked and let me go out of his warm hug.

''Yeah that should be great. I want to see they're faces when I tell them.'' I said to him and laughed.

''Okay than let's go!'' he said and we went out of his room.

''I'm taking Rose home. See ya.'' Dimitri said and rushed outside before I could even say bye.

''Way in such of a rush?'' I asked him ''I didn't even say bye!'' I said to him when we were in his car.

''I'm just so happy right now and I want everyone to know how happy am I.'' he said and kissed my hand.

''Aw that's so sweet of you! Are you happy 'cause I said yes?'' I asked him and I already knew the answer.

''Yes that's way! I can't wait to go to L.A whit you!'' he said and give me a smile.

''Do you have a house in L.A?'' I asked him 'cause I wanted to know.

''I do. I was there so many times 'cause most of my clients lives in L.A. I wanted to move there but I didn't. If I do I'm going to live my house in New York to my mom and sisters.'' he said and looked at me.

''Really? That's so cool. I want to move there to. Well I'm going to.'' I said to him. He looked at me and asked me ''how do you mean you will move to L.A?''

''Well my older brother Adrian lives in L.A. And he said I could move to L.A and I said yes, but when I finish school. I guess that's gonna happened sooner that I thought.'' I said to him.

''What about Lissa and Mia?'' he asked.

''Well they're older brother Andrew lives in L.A and his best friends with my older brother. They went to high school together.'' I said to him ''I think they're gonna go with us to L.A and finished school there.'' I added.

''So you really want to go with me?'' he asked.

''Yes I do.'' I said back and smiled at him. My phone buzzed and I got message from Mia.

**Message from Mia:**

_Did you said yes? If you didn't you're gonna say yes 'cause we're all going with you! So you NEED to say yes! Do you understand me?! xoxox Mia_

**My message to Mia:**

_I already said yes. And what do you mean by ''We are all going to L.A?'' We're on our way home. Xoxo Rose_

**Mia's message:**

_Was that so hard to do? And by all of us I mean: Me, Lissa, Eddie and Christian. Good we're all waiting for you! Xoxox Mia_

''That was Mia. She wanted to know if I said yes and that we're all going to L.A.'' I said to him.

''Good. My friend Ivan is going with us to. And Viktoria to. She and Ivan are dating.'' he said and stopped in front of my house.

When we came in I hear voices coming from living room. We went to the living room and there were really all of them sitting on the sofa. Lissa, Mia, Chris and Eddie.

''Hey guys!'' Dimitri said. They all looked at our direction.

''Well, well, well.'' Mia said and give me and evil smile. I looked at her and shook my head at her.

''What?'' she asked and smiled at me again. I just gave her a look and sited next to Lissa.

''We are going to L.A. Really?'' Lissa asked me and give me a smile.

''I guess we are.'' I said to her and hugged her back.

''That's so cool!'' she said ''Oh and I'm going to finish school the next semester in L.A and so will Mia. How about you?'' Lissa asked me and looked at the boys who were talking and laughing. Mia came to us and sited down in front of us.

''I guess me to. We are really all going to L.A?'' I asked them ''Even Eddie and Chris?'' I looked at them. ''Yup. That's the plan.'' Mia said and give me a look again.

''What?'' I asked her 'cause it was getting really annoying. She's giving me a the same looks all the time and I really don't know way!

''You know what.'' she said and smiled ''What's happening between you and Dimitri?'' she asked ''You don't fall for guys co quickly usually.'' she added.

''I really don't know. I just feel so amazing with him. He's just perfect at everything. I mean EVERYTHING!'' I said and smiled to them.

''Everything?'' Mia asked. She always wanted to know every-fucking-thing!

''Yes everything.'' I said back and Lissa giggled. I looked at her and she asked ''Is he good in bed?'' and she giggled again. ''He's amazing.'' I said ''And I'm not telling you anymore!'' I added 'cause I knew they're going to know everything.

''Awww!'' Mia said and laughed. ''Way not?'' she looked disappointed now.

''Cause I don't want you to know everything. Like I don't know everything about you and Eddie and Lissa and Chris.'' I said back and smiled at them.

''Aw man! Do you want to know?'' Mia asked and I knew she only said it to change my mind. ''I really don't.'' I said back and made a face. ''Oh come on!'' Mia tried again.

''No!'' I said back and I could see on her face that she was angry and sad.

''Way not?'' she asked again.

''Its my personal sex life and I don't want you two to know about it.'' I said back.

''I really don't want to know about you sex life. She do!'' Lissa said and pointed to Mia.

''Well I do! What's wrong about that?'' Mia asked and looked sad.

''Well you can't know everything about her. If she don't want to tell she doesn't have to.'' Lissa said and I was really grateful she did.

''Oh come on! Are you a nun or something? Did you even had sex with Chris yet?'' Mia asked Lissa and I could see on Lissa's face that she was offended.

''Oh come on! Live her alone. And she's right. I won't tell you!'' I said and hugged Lissa.

''I'm not a nun and I had sex with Chris. Way are you so mean?'' Lissa asked Mia. But that's how Mia is. And I don't like the way she's talking to her now.

''What's your problem?'' I asked Mia. She looked at me and said.

''Nothing is my problem!'' she said back.

''Well I can see there is a problem. Did you get your period or something?'' I asked her. Usually when she has her period she's really annoying and tell things she wouldn't well would, but in the nice way.

''Yes! And I'm really pissed 'cause Ed is going to stay here for a week and that's mean's no sex for me.'' she said and looked sad again.

''I thought so. And that's good for our ears and sleep.'' I said to her and laughed out loud. Even Lissa did. She looked so sad right now. And I don't like to see her sad. Its so strange 'cause she's always happy.

''What's wrong?'' I asked her and hugged her again. Mia looked at her to now.

''I didn't have my period yet this month. I'm late for a week or so and I'm feeling really sick and I'm trowing up every morning.'' she said in a low voice.

''Did you go to the doctor or did the pregnancy test?'' I asked her and now Mia looked really woried.

''No I didn't.'' she said again in the low voice.

''Do you want to take one? We can go with you if you want.'' Mia said to her and took her hand in hers.

''Yeah. I do want to do the test but I don't want to tell Chris yet. I'm afraid he'll be med.'' she said and looked at me.

''Yeah sure. If that's what you want.'' I said to her and she putted her head on my shoulder.

''Okay. Are we going now or letter?'' Mia asked and I looked the guys who were now laughing and had a beer in they're hands.

''I want to go now.'' Lissa said in a low voice again and I almost didn't hear what she said.

''Okay lets go.'' Mia said and we stood up.

''I'm going to tell Dimitri that we're going to the store for some food for letter.'' I said to them and we really did needed to got to the store for some food.

''Okay. We'll be waiting you in the car.'' Mia said and hugged Lissa around her waist.

''Dimitri we're going to to some food shopping. We'll be back soon.'' I said and went outside before he could said anything.

''Okay lets go.'' Mia said and started the car.

''Let's go to the pharmacy first and than to the supermarket.'' I said to Mia.

''Okay.'' she said back.

When we both pregnancy test and than we went to the supermarket to buy some food.

When we were done we went back home. ''Let's go to your bathroom.'' I said to Lissa when we putted down the bags.

''Okay.'' she said back and we went upstairs.

''We are going to wait outside of your bathroom. When you're done call us in okay?'' Mia asked her and give her 4 pregnancy test's.

''Okay.'' she said and took them and went to her bathroom.

''What do you think? Is she pregnant or not?'' I asked Mia.

''I don't know. I hope she's not but at the same time I hope she is.'' she said ''You?'' she asked me and looked at me.

''I think the same as you.'' I said to her and the bathroom door opened.

''We need to wait 5 minutes.'' Lissa said and let us in her bathroom.

''Okay than.'' I said ''Do you want to be pregnant?'' I asked her and she looked at me.

''I don't know.'' she said and leaned on me. I hugged her and Mia came behind her and give her a hug. ''How much more do we need to wait?'' Mia asked and I looked on my phone.

''2 more minutes.'' I said back at her.

''Do you want to look at it and then go downstairs to tell Chris?'' Mia asked her.

''Yes.'' she said and went to look at the pregnancy test's. She was looking at them for what seems like hours and than said ''I'm really pregnant.'' and smiled.

I smiled to and Mia did the same.

''Let's go downstairs and tell the guys.'' Mia said and grabbed Lissa's and mine hands.

When we came downstairs guys stopped talking.

''What's wrong babe?'' Chris asked Lissa and stood up. She looked up and said ''I'm pregnant.'' and showed him the pregnancy test's she was hiding behind her beck.

* * *

_So this is it. The next chapter._

_ And I want to say that if you don't like the story you don't have to read it. Just saying.  
I know I have mistakes and I try to fix them. And when I'm writhing I writhe down the first word of the next word because I'm thinking what to writhe next if you understand what I mean. That happens to me a lot in the school to but I try to fix it and plus I'm not from US or UK or somewhere they speak English. I'm studying English now for like 7 years and I really try to learn it better. I watch the movies and read the book_s _in English just to learn it more and more. And I really love English! Thank you for understanding._

_Enjoy the this chapter and if you have some ideas or if you would like me to change something just say and I will try. Please review! Oh and the pics will be on my profile.  
_

_xoxo Ana  
_


	10. Chapter 10

He was just standing there like a stone and was looking at Lissa like he heard her wrong. He shook his head and blinked few times and looked back at Lissa. I stepped forward and putted my hand on Lissa shoulder and I could feel she was shaking. I looked at her and saw she was crying. Chris didn't still say a word and was just standing there and looking at Lissa. He was in shock. I could see it in his eyes. He opened his mouth but close them a second after.

''Can you just please say something? You are killing us!'' Mia said and I looked at her and give her a look. ''What?'' She said and sited down next to Eddie he wrapped his hand around her.

''Can you say something please?'' Lissa asked Christian and broke down. She started to cry like crazy and almost fall to the floor if I didn't caught her.

''I..I...I just don't know what to say.'' Christian said ad looked at her again.

''What do you mean you don't know what to say?'' she asked him and pushed my hands away.

''I..I know we used a protection.'' he said ''I'm not ready to be a dad.'' he added and Lissa stepped to him and hit him across his face ''I don't want to see you ever again do you hear me!?'' she said and ran out of the room.

''Nice Christian, really nice!'' Mia said and went after her sister.

''How can you do that to her?'' I asked him and I was now standing in front of him. ''Can't you see that she is in pain and that you just hurt her? You really are an asshole!'' I said and slapped him. Then I went upstairs to see what's going on whit Lissa.

She was lying on her bed and crying. Mia was next to her and stroked her long blond hair. When Mia saw me she waived her hand to me to come lay next to them.

''I just can't believe he said that.'' Lissa said and buried her head in to the pillows. She started to cry louder and shaking even more.

''Its going to be okay.'' I said to her and hugged her. We were lying there for a long time in till Lissa fall asleep. We went downstairs to the living room and saw Eddie and Dimitri talking and Christian was siting on the floor beside the window.

''What's up?'' Dimitri asked when he saw us.

''She just fall asleep. I never I mean never in my life seen her looking so down.'' Mia said and sited down next to Eddie.

''And that's your fault!'' I said to Christian and he looked at me.

''What's my fault here? She's the one who got pregnant!'' he said to me and stood up.

''Yeah she got pregnant cause maybe the condom broke or something. And you hurt her. You are one piece of shit!'' I screamed in his face. We were now face to face.

''What should I say? I'm not ready to be a dad!'' he screamed back.

''Still you could tell her in the nice way! You really are an idiot. That's way I never liked you! She was better whit Aaron!'' I screamed back and I knew I broke his last nerve. Aaron was Lissa's last boyfriend. They dated for from the first year in hing school and broke up in 2nd year in college 'cause Aaron's family moved in Seattle. Then she started to date Christian. I really don't like him, but I try just for Lissa. And now hes in the line!

He made a face when I said Aaron's name and when I said she was better whit Aaron his face started to change colors.

''What did you just said?'' he said trough his teeth. And he was really mead now.

''You heard me.'' I said and crossed my arms. I felt someone coming from behind me and it wrapped his hands around me.

''Okay. Break it up.'' Dimitri said and come around me to stand between me and Christian.

''Its not my fault he's an idiot.'' I said and tried to go around him but he wouldn't let me. He turned around and gabbed my hands. ''Stop it!'' he said and I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to fight whit me.

''What did I do now?'' I asked him and heard someone coming downstairs.

I turned around and saw it was Lissa.

''I woke up and saw you two weren't there.'' She said in a low voice. I started to walk towards her and hugged her. She hugged me back and I went sited down next to Mia.

She started to cry again. ''Stop crying'' I said to her ''Are you hungry or want something to drink?'' I added and looked at her face. God those pregnancy hormones! She is going to be like this for nine months!

''Yeah. I'm hungry.'' she said and looked at me and then towards Christian who was now sitting on the sofa and had his head low.

''What do you wanna eat?'' I asked her and stood up.

''I don't know.'' she said and looked at Mia. ''Can you come to?'' she asked her and leaned on me.

''Sure.'' Mia said and we went it to the kitchen.

''You know what? I'm hungry to.'' I said.

''You're always hungry.'' Lissa said and smiled a sad smile. At least that was something.

''I am! What's wrong with me loving food?'' I asked her and smiled back.

''Nothing. You are just always hungry. That's all.'' she said and now really smiled.

''Oh! I need to tell you two something'' I said to them.

''What?'' They asked at the same time. ''Guess who I saw today?'' I asked them and grabbed lattuce from the frige. We are going to make some sandwiches. I putted it down on the counter and looked at them.

''We went to the Starbucks and saw Tasha and Dimitri's ex-girlfriend I mean fiance Katerina.'' I said to them and they were just looking at me.

''So what happened?'' Lissa asked and looked at me.

''She was trying to jump Dimitri and called him his ''fiance'' and she and Tasha had a fight.'' I said to her.

''Way did they fight for?'' Mia asked this time.

''Katerina told her that Dimitri cheated on her, but it was her who did.'' I said to them and grabbed some bread for the sandwiches. When we had all we needed for sandwiches they looked at me again.

''She really did that? Lissa asked me and she looked more calmer then she did before.

''Yup, but he just ignored her and was acting like she wasn't there.'' I said and saw chocolate on the corner on the counter. I took it and looked at them ''Were you two hiding it from me to have it just for yourself?'' I asked them and give them a look. They know how much I love chocolate and they are trying to hide it from me? That's never gonna happened. They always hide it but I always find it.

''We love chocolate to. You know? You are not the only one.'' Mia said to me and Liss started to laugh. I looked at her and asked ''Do you want to talk whit Christian alone?'' she made a face and then said ''Yeah when I finish my meal. I'm really hungry and I'm pregnant.'' she said and looked down.

''Do you want to keep a baby?'' I asked her.

''Yeah. Even if he doesn't want to.'' she said and looked at me.

''You two are going to be okay.'' Mia said ''And what you said earlier it was true, but mean.'' she added and looked at me.

''What did you said?'' Lissa asked and looked at me to.

''I said I don't like him -which is true- and I said you were better with Aaron.'' I said and looked at her. ''Way did you said that? I mean I know you don't like him but way did you said that thing about Aaron?'' she asked.

''Cause it's true.'' I said back and I really mean it.

''Way don't you like him anyway?'' she asked me.

''You really want to know way?'' I asked her and she nodded ''Okay. I heard some bad things about him. And when you told me that you two are dating I started to hate him even more.'' I said to her.

''What did you hear?'' she asked me.

''That he sells drugs and some other things. I saw him one day when I was coming from work. He was with some dudes and they had some white small bags and money. They were passing around it. Christian got money and the dudes small bags with some white in it. I saw them a few times and they saw me one time. I think he was really selling drugs.'' I said to her. She was just staring at me and so was Mia.

''I don't believe you.'' she said and looked down.

''I heard the rumors to.'' Mia said ''And I believe he did it so he could live.'' she added.

''I think his mom was a alcoholic or something. His dad died when he was 10 or so and his mom started to drink.'' I said to her and she looked up at me.

''I know that he told me. But he never told me he was selling drugs.'' Lissa said and looked first at me and than at Mia.

''If your mom wouldn't take care of you, you would probably do the same to survive.'' I said to her and took a piece of chocolate.

''You are right.'' Mia said and took a sandwich. ''Lets go see if the guys are hungry.'' she added and we went out of the kitchen into the living room. The guys were now all talking to each other and when they saw us they stopped.

''Can I talk to you Liss? Alone.'' Christian asked Lissa.

''I need to eat first.'' she said and sited down next to me.

''What should we do tonight? Are you staying over Dimitri?'' Mia asked and took a bite of her sandwich.

''I think so. I have my clothes here so I think I should stay. If that's okay with Rose.'' he said and winked at me.

''Yeah sure.'' I said and blushed. I never blush never! What is wrong with me?

''Okay than.'' he said and winked at me again. Oh its on! He's trying to turn me on. Well I'm going to do the same.

''We should play some games. What do you say?'' Eddie asked and looked around.

''Sure. Like what?'' I asked him. ''Truth or dear, I never, spin the bottle...You know that kind of games. It would be great!'' Eddie said and laughed.

''I'm in!'' I said and looked around. ''I'm in to!'' Dimitri said ''Me too!'' said Mia. Lissa and Christian looked at each other and than said ''We are in to.'' Christian said.

''Okay cool. That's going to be so much fun. We should film it!'' Ed said and stood up. ''I be right back!'' he added and went up stairs. When he came back he had a camera in his hands.

''Okay. I think that we're really going to film it.'' Mia said and laughed.

''You guessed right.'' Ed said and give her a kiss.

''Cool what should we wear?'' I asked them.

''Something comfortable.'' Mia said.

''Okay. Oh and we should watch some movies after.'' Lissa said this time.

''It sounds great.'' I said and smiled at her. ''And I can't believe I'm going to say this, but no alcohol. We have someone pregnant in here!'' I added and smiled.

''Okay so what should we eat or drank for I never?'' Dimitri asked. I guess he knows the games.

''M&M's.'' I said and looked around.

''That would be great. I love M&M's!'' Lissa said. I guess she's going to love every kind of food while she's going to be pregnant.

When we were done eating we went upstairs to change. And Lissa and Christian are going to talk so I hope it's going to be okay. I don't want Lissa to be a single mother.

Dimitri went for his clothes in his car and we change into some sweats and T-shirts. I wore black sweats and some old green shirt which I didn't wear often and just for sleep. It was a nice shirt and I like to wear it for sleep. To be honest this was the first shirt I found in my closet and I'm to lazy to search for other shirts. And I wore some old white Nike sneakers. Dimitri wore white shirt and dark blue sweats and black sneakers. It looks so good on him. Plus he's a trainer so he looks good in sweats and shirt. You could see his muscles on his arms and his chest trough the shirt. When we were done we went downstairs and they were all there. It seams that Lissa and Christian are good now- She wore some green Victoria's secrets sweats and white sneakers and he wore black shirt and white sweats whit some red sneakers. Mia wore pink sweats and shirt and whit sneakers. I guess we all have white sneakers on. And Ed had some black shirt and sweats and blue sneakers.

''So are you ready to play?'' I asked them and sited down next to Lissa and Dimitri next to me.

''Sure. Which game should we play first?'' Mia asked.

''Truth or dear.'' Christian said and high five with Ed. ''Okay truth or dear it is. Who's going first?'' Ed asked.

''Lissa.'' I said and looked at her ''Okay. I'm going first.'' she said.

''Mia truth or dear?'' Lissa asked Mia. ''Truth.'' Mia said. ''You are such a baby!'' I said to her. Mia ignored me and Lissa asked her a question.

''Did you ever kissed a girl?'' Mia's face turned red and Ed looked at her. ''I did.'' she said. Eddie sited up and asked ''Really who?'' he had a smile on his face. I really don't understand way guys like when girl and girl kiss. ''Only one answer. She asked me if I did and didn't asked me who or when.'' she said and smiled. Ed's smile field and he looked down.

''Okay Dimitri Truth or Dear?'' she asked Dimitri.

''Truth.'' he said and looked at me ''You are such a baby!'' I said to him this time and rolled his eyes.

''How many times did you and Rose did it and where?'' she asked him. I knew she's going to ask him that!

''Hm. I don't know I lost my count at 10th time.'' he said and smiled at her. Her face become red like a tomato.

''Okay. Lissa Truth or Dear?'' Dimitri asked.

''Hm truth.'' she said and I rolled my eyes. ''Okay. How old were you when you did it and with who?'' he asked her.

''It was with Aaron when I was 17.'' she said and looked down. ''Truth or Dear Rose?'' she asked me finally! ''Finally! Dear.'' I said and looked at her.

''I dear you to not insult anyone till the end of the month.'' she said and that's not going to be easy. ''What do I need to do if I do insult someone?'' I asked her. ''No sex for a week.'' she said and smiled at me. Oh man!

''Okay.'' I said. ''Christian Truth or dear?''

''Dear.'' he said and looked at me.

''I dear you to run around the neighborhood whit your underwear and scream 'I love Justin Bieber!''' I said and I know he don't like Justin Bieber.

''Okay.'' he said and started to undress. He went outside and started to run around and screaming I love Justin Bieber.'' People were looking at him like he was crazy or something.

When he was done he came inside and dressed.

''Okay that was really cool and embarrassing at the same time!'' he said and sited down beside Liss. ''Ed truth or dear?'' he asked Ed.

''Dear. Show me what you got!'' he said.

''I dear you to put on Mia's pink thong and pink bra. When you do you go outside in just thong and bra and start to flirt with some dude.'' he said and we all laughed at loud. He got red in the face and said ''Okay but I'm going to get you back!'' he said to Chris and we all started to laugh again.

He came downstairs and went outside. We were looking from the big window and saw that he started to flirt with some dude our age. That dude grabbed him around his waist and almost started to kiss him. Ed pushed him and started to run to the house. We were all laughing when he came back. All we heard were swearing and his steps when he went upstairs. When he came back we were all still laughing and he give us looks.

''Okay next game!'' he said and was mad now.

''We should play I never.'' I said.

* * *

_This is it for this chapter I hope you like it!  
Pics will be on my profile.  
Please review!_

_xoxox Ana_


	11. Chapter 11

''Okay, wait! You said you kissed a girl once. So who it was?'' Lissa asked Mia and I already know who she kissed. It was me and it was a dare when we were in High School.

''She kissed me.'' I said and looked around. ''It was a dare when we were in High School'' I said to the and they were all just searing at me expect Mia.

''Wow. That should be interesting to see.'' Eddie said and smiled at me and Mia. ''I'm sure would be'' Dimitri said and smiled at me. I was just looking at him like he was crazy or something. What's whit guys liking girls when they are kissing? I just don't get it. ''What's so hot about girls kissing?'' Mia asked them. ''It's just hot.'' Eddie said and laughed. Next you thing you knew Mia hit him ''What was that for?'' he asked her and looked at her. She just smiled at him and looked at me ''Okay let's do this so they stop talking about this shit.'' Mia said moved in the middle of the circle. Is she crazy or something? ''I don't want to'' I said to her. ''Oh come on!'' she said and give me a look. ''You're gonna pay for this!'' I said to her and went to sit down next to her.

Oh God what did I put my self to? Dimitri won't shut up about that for weeks! ''Ready?'' Mia asked. I nodded and said ''Let's just get it over whit.'' she nodded and leaned towards me and whispered in my ear ''Let's do it like we did it 5 years ago when we were in High School.'' she just smiled at me and crushed her lips to mine. I went whit it just because I wanted to do something. When we were done we looked around and everyone mouths were open.

''God that was so HOT!'' Eddie said first and high five with Dimitri who was nodding his head.

''Mia.'' I said and she looked at me ''Oh. Right. We kissed which mean's you two need to kiss.'' she said and I looked at them. Their face went from happy to shocked. They looked at each other and then at me and Mia.

''Are you serious?'' Eddie asked and laughed out a shocked laugh. ''Yup.'' I said and high five with Mia. She was laughing her ass of and so was Christian and Lissa.

''Okay but just for 5 seconds.'' Eddie said and Dimitri looked at him ''Are you crazy? I'm not a gay!'' he said and I started to laugh even more. ''Just 5 seconds.'' Mia said though laughs. ''This is what you get when you're messing out with Rose.'' Christian said and high five me. ''That's right!'' Lissa said. ''Okay, okay just 5 seconds!'' Dimitri said and he looked at Eddie. Eddie nodded his head and they were kissing. 5 seconds letter they were grabbing for drinks. I started to laugh even more and so was the other three.

''That was the worse kiss I ever saw.'' Mia said and was calmer now.

''Okay next game!'' Eddie said. ''Okay!'' I yelled at him. ''There's no need to yell!'' he yelled back and we started to laugh again. That the best time when you're with your friend. Laughing. Every time we are together we laugh and have crazy good time. And I love every single second of it. They are the best friends ever. Me and Eddie knows each other since we were in kindergarten. Mine and his parents are friends so. And he has older brother Masen. He had or still has a crush on me.

''Okay do you have M&M's?'' Chris asked. ''Yes we get it when we were in store. And you know I love M&M's.'' I said to him.

''You love every candy you get.'' he said and Eddie nodded.

''I love candy so?'' I said and looked them. ''If you have any chocolate don't show it to her cause she will eat it.'' Eddie said to Dimitri.

''I will remember that'' he said and hugged me around my shoulders.

''Way are you hugging me now? Your not going to get any.'' I said to him and smiled at him.

''You wanna bet?'' he asked and didn't let go. ''Okay.'' I said to him and I already know I'm going to win so.

''Okay no sex for one week.'' he said ''And?'' I asked him. I wanted to know what I'm going to get when I win.

''If can't do it for one week you need to eat vegetables for whole next month and you need to read one of my books.'' he said. He already knows I don't like to read and eat the vegetables. ''Okay when I win -which I will- you need to teach me how to swear in Russian and let me choose the music in your car or anywhere we are.'' I said to him and smiled.

''Deal'' he said and we shook hands. That should be good.

''What did I miss?'' Mia asked when she came in to the living room.

''Rose and Dimitri just bet who's going to be first give up and have sex in one week.'' Lissa said and smiled to Mia.

''That's not good.'' she said to Dimitri. ''Way not?'' Dimitri asked her. ''She never I mean never lost a bet. You need to be careful.'' she said to him and passed every one a bag of M&M's.

He was looking at her and said ''Well that's not gonna happened.'' he smiled and took a bag of M&M's form her hands.

''Okay. There are 40 M&M's in every bag. If you eat all of them you are out of the game. Understand? Good.'' Mia said and we all took out all of the M&M's.

''I will start.'' I said and they all nodded. '' I never Googled my self.'' I said. Lissa, Mia, Christian and Eddie all eat one M&M's.

''Yeah right I don't believe you never Googled your self.'' Mia said. And I really didn't.

''I didn't. I'm not that stupid.'' I said and looked around.

'''Okay if you say so. I still don't believe you.'' She said.

''Okay. I'm next.'' Lissa said. ''I never had a sex with two man at the same time.'' she said and only Mia eat one. Eddie looked at her. ''What? It was last year when we weren't dating.'' she said.

''Okay.'' Chris said ''I never had sex in public.'' he said and me, Mia and Dimitri eat one. I looked at him and he looked at me.

''With...'' I started and he said ''With Katerina when we were dating. And you?''

''It was with Jesse.'' I said and we both looked at Mia.

''With Eddie and some other guys before.'' she said. ''I never listened to Justin Bieber.'' she said and only Lissa eat one. She's the only one who likes him in this room.

''I never watched Twilight and had a crush on Robert Pattinson.'' Eddie said and all the girls eat on.

''I still have.'' I said. Everyone laughed even Dimitri.

''I never had my period.'' Dimitri said and all of the girls eat one. It went on and on.

The score:

Me; 4 M&M's left

Lissa; 11

Mia;2

Dimitri:12

Chris: 5

Eddie: 1

Eddie was first who eat all of M&M's then it was me and Mia and Christian. The only one who was left was Lissa and Dimitri.

''I never had sex with a man.'' Dimitri said and Lissa eat one. She was left with 1 M&M and Dimitri with 2.

''I never had a kiss with the same sex person.'' Lissa said and Dimitri eat one.

''I never got pregnant.'' he said and Lissa eat one.

''I never lived in Russia.'' she said and it was lame but Dimitri eat one.

''Okay you win.'' he said. We all stood up and I said ''I'm tired. Lets go to bed.'' Dimitri nodded at me and we said goodnight to others. We went upstairs and in my bedroom.  
''I'm going to change my clothes. You can turn on the T.V. if you're up for a movie.'' I said and went into my closet.

''What do you wanna to watch?'' he asked me.  
''Are you up for a horror movie?'' I asked him and I totally love horror movies.  
''Sure. Which one do you want to watch?'' he asked me. ''I don't know. You pick one out.'' I said to him and grabbed my PJ's. Black shorts with sexy written in the back and one blue shirt and some fresh underwear. I went it into my bathroom and changed my clothes.  
''Do you want something to drink and eat?'' I asked when I came out of the bathroom.  
''Wow.'' he said ''Sure. Anything you like.'' he added, putted the DVD on my bed and came to me. He hugged me around my waist and kissed me. His hands started to go down my back to my ass and stayed there.  
''Okay.'' I said pushed my self out of his embrace. ''I'm going to get something to drink and eat and then we can watch a movie.'' I turned around and went out of my room. I went downstairs into the kitchen to find Mia there.  
''What are you doing?'' I asked her. ''Just came here for some popcorn. We are going to watch a move since I can't have sec during my period. God I hate when I get period!'' she said and looked at me ''What are you doing here?'' she asked.

''We are going to watch a move to. Bet remember?'' I said to her and grabbed some chips and popcorn from the shelf. ''Oh yes. That sucks!'' she said and opened the fridge. ''Yup. I bet Lissa will get it tonight.'' I said and took some soda out form the fridge. ''Yeah. She have some luck.'' she said and looked at me.  
''What?'' I asked her. ''Do you really want to live everything here and go in L.A?'' she asked me. ''I really do. I want to start over without any family drama and stuff like that. I feel happy with him. I know him only three days but I never felt anything like that with a guy. I'm falling in love with him.'' I said to her and really mean it. ''Really? If I can be honest you look really happy with him and I never saw you like that. Not even with Jesse. We know each other longer than you and Lissa and believe me we can all see it. Chris and Ed can see it to.'' she said to me and hugged me.

''Really he said that to you? I mean Christian?'' I asked her and hugged her. ''He cares for you even if he's not showing it.'' she said and I was speechless for first time in my life. ''He really does?'' I asked her. ''He does. He said you are like a sister to him he never had.'' she said. He doesn't have any brothers or sisters, but I never thought I'm like a sister to him.  
''That's really nice of him. But I still don't like him that much.'' I said to her. To be honest he's like brother to me to now. But I will never tell him that so.  
''Haha. I know that. So you know if you were in some kind of danger he will help you.'' she said and smiled at me.  
''I don't believe that.'' I said to her. ''He would.'' she said ''I'm going in my room now. Eddie is waiting for me. Have fun!'' she added and kissed my cheek. ''You to!'' I yelled behind her. She laughed and run upstairs. I smiled and grabbed bags of chips and popcorn and sodas and went upstairs.  
''You need help?'' Dimitri asked and I nodded. He toked sodas in his hands and putted them down on my bedside table.  
''Which movie did you choose?'' I asked him and laid down on my bed. ''Scream 4.'' he said and lied beside me on my bed. ''Cool. I didn't watched it. I don't have time to watch it.'' I said and he hugged me to him.  
''You're going to see it now.'' he said and pressed play and movie started.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. Hope you like it!  
__Review and tell me your thoughts!_

_xoxo Ana  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_I can't update till next week because I have 3 more test's this week and 2 more tests next week so I need to study. It's one week and a half till holidays and I will try to update every day. _

_I saw you writing in reviews that I need beta and that my grammar is bed so if there is anyone who would like to help me send me a PM. _

_Thank you all for reading again._

_xoxo Ana_


	13. Chapter 13

We were watching a movie for 30 minutest now and I have to say is not that scary, but is disgusting. And then we heard a loud moan. ''Did you heard that?'' I asked Dimitri and looked up at him. ''Yes I did.'' he said and looked down at me. He pressed the pause on the movie and looked at me again. ''I'm gonna see what it was.'' I said and there was again a loud moan. I laughed and went outside of my room. Mia was standing outside of her room to and she looked at my direction when I came out of my room. ''What is that noise?'' I whispered to her and she looked at Lissa's door which was across from her room.

And there it was again. ''Shhhh! They are gonna hear you!'' Christian said and I looked at Mia who was about to laugh. I felt someone moving behind me and I already knew it was Dimitri. ''What's that nose?'' he whispered to me and I started to laugh at loud. I just couldn't keep it low. I looked at Mia and she was laughing to. Eddie came out of her room and looked at us like we were crazy. Dimitri and Eddie was just looking at each other and there was another moan coming from Mia's room. They both looked at Mia's room and started to laugh like me and Mia. ''Are they having sex in there or what?'' Eddie asked and started to laugh harder. Then Mia's door flew open. There he was Christian looking so pissed and Lissa was standing behind him. I tried not to laugh but it was just to hard not to. Christian looked at me and asked me ''What are you laughing at?'' he looked at Mia then at Eddie and Dimitri. ''Um. Nothing we were just minding our own business when we heard a loud moaning from your room.'' Mia choked out and was still laughing really hard.

Lissa buried her head into Christian shoulder and Christian become red in his face.

''Way are you so embarrassed?'' Mia asked Lissa and started to laugh again. ''Way are you mean to her is not her fault.'' I said to Mia and started to laugh even more.

''No one said you need to listen what's happening in her room.'' Christian said and went into the room and locked it. I stopped laughing and said to Mia ''I'm going beck in bed or should I said watch the movie on. Goodnight!'' I turned around and went into the room.

Dimitri sited down on my bed and looked at me ''Come here.'' he said and I did. He hugged me around my waist and I sited down on his lap. ''So about Los Angeles. You really want to go?'' he asked me and I nodded my head ''Way wouldn't I?'' I asked him.

''We only know each other like three days and you want to go I L.A whit a stranger?'' he asked me and my hand in his.

''I wouldn't go with you if I don't want or if I wouldn't feel good with you. Believe me if I didn't you wouldn't be siting on my bed or even in this room.'' I said to him and smiled.

''Really? What would you do?'' he asked me and smiled back at me.

''I would probably hit you down there and never speak to you again and tell that Mia and Lissa.'' I said to him and he looked at me and said ''What would you say to them?'' he asked me.

''I would said that you are some kind of freak and that I don't want them in you company. Or worse. I would say that you killed two people, are on run and that you raped someone and would say that you did it to me to.'' I said to him and now he really looked shocked. ''You would really said that?'' he asked and I just nodded my head ''Or worse.'' I said to him.

''But I'm not gonna say that because I know you are a great man.'' I said to him and smiled

''I need to watch what I say from now on. You are dangerous.'' he said and kissed me. I kissed him beck quickly and he deepened it. I knew what he's trying to do. He thinks I'm gonna to lose it so quickly but I wont. I just went along because I enjoyed it. He laid me down on the bed and he leaned over me. His hand went down my neck to my belly and his other hand was in my hear. His hand went lower. I stopped kissing him and he went down on my neck. ''I know what are you trying to do.'' I whispered in his ear. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. ''Really?'' he asked and his hand went in my shorts. I just nodded my head ''Well I can see that you like it.'' he said and smiled at me. I just nodded my head again and was lost in his eyes and in him.

''Do you like this?'' he asked and he started to massage my clit. I just nodded my head again and close my eyes. I felt his lips on my ear ''Are you ready to give up?'' he whispered in my ear and I opened my eyes quickly. I pushed his shoulder and shook my head.

''Well I think you are.'' he said and smiled at me. I turned up around quickly and asked ''Why do you think so?'' and smiled.

''Hm. So you like it better on top?'' he said and laughed.

''I'm serious!'' I said and he just laughed. ''I can see it in your eyes that you want it.'' he said and puled me down on him so we were face to face.

''I want it but you are not gonna get it.'' I said and licked his lips. God he tastes amazing!

''Oh really? And what if I say your gonna give up like that?'' he asked and smiled back at me.

''You are not gonna get it! Just get over with it.'' I said to him. His hands started to go up and down my beck and stopped on my ass. ''Oh. You're gonna give up in next 20 minutes.'' he said and pushed my ass on hes erection.

''You can only dream about it.'' I said to him. ''Oh. I will.'' he said and started to push my ass down harder and I was really getting turn on right now. ''Okay. How about this. The bet is over and we can have sex?'' I said to him. ''That's fine with me.'' he said and was still pushing my ass down on him. I nodded my head and kissed him. He kissed me back and deepened it. I pushed my tongue in his mouth.

His hands went inside of my shirt to my bra and uncliped my bra. I started to move my clothed pussy up and down his erection and he groaned in my mouth. He puled my shirt over my head and puled down my bra. I was not shirtles and only in my shorts and he was in his boxers. His hands went down on my ass agin and he started to push my ass down harder and I went fester. He turned us around again so he was on top and started kissing me down my neck to my collar bone and down to my chest. He took one of my nipple in his mouth while his other hand was massaging another. I hugged his head down on my chest and my breathing was now fester.

He went to my right boob and did the same thing he did to the left one while he massaged the left one. When he was done he started to kiss me down from my belly to the beginning of my shorts. He pulled down my shorts and I was now only in my panties. He went up again and kissed me herd on my lips. My legs went up around his waist and my arms around his neck. I really started to fall in love whit this guy. He is just amazing.

He started to kiss me down my neck, to my chest and belly till he reached my panties. I was breathing really hard and loud right now. He looked up at me and I nodded my head. He took my panties of and went to work. He kissed me there and I shoot from bed like a bullet. I moved my legs higher so my feet was flat on the bed and laid down again. He circulate his tongue around my clit and repeat it a few time. I grabbed him by his hair and pushed his head down.

''God, this feels amazing'' I moaned it out and I felt him smile.

He started to lick me from my clit to my hole. He repeat it a few times and then added his two long fingers. I moaned loud and grabbed him by his hear harder. He started to move his fingers and mouth faster and faster and I started to moan louder. He pushed in me a few times and I came with a loud moan. He slowed down to ride out my orgasm and looked up at me from between my legs. I looked at him and he smiled at me. He came up and kissed me really roughly. I could taste my self on his tongue.

''I told you, you're gonna give up.'' he said and kissed me again. I turned us around so I was on top now and started to kiss him down his chest and belly till I reached the beginning of his boxers.

I puled them down and trow them somewhere in the room. I took him in my mouth and licked the tip first and then went down his shelf and up again. He grabbed the sheets and groaned. I took that as a sing that he like it so I sucked him harder and did that a few times. ''Okay. You showed your point. Stop I don't want to come in your mouth.'' he said more groan it out and puled me by my shoulders. But I didn't stop till he came in my mouth. I kissed the tip and went up his body again. I crushed my lips on his and kissed him roughly. I licked hims lips and he welcomed my tongue in his mouth. I started to move my wet pussy on his hard cock and he grabbed me by my hips and pushed me harder and faster.

''You like it don't you?'' I asked him and he nodded his head and let out a loud groan.

He turned us around so he was on top of me and pushed in me roughly. I let out a shock moan and he started to move fester and harder.

I could hear the slapping noise from down there. He started to move harder and a grabbed his shoulders. My hands went down his back to his ass and I push him harder inside of me. He went faster and harder each time. He grabbed my by my hips and went now imposable harder and fester.

I grabbed sheets and puled them. I never ever in my life felt so amazing like I did now. He pushed two more times and I came whit a loud moan.

He pushed in me even harder and fester now so he could came. You could hear slap, slap, slap every time he pushed inside of me even louder than it was before because of my came.

He pushed inside of me three more times and before he came he lived me a came all over my belly. He was breathing really hard now and so was I. He collapsed on me and tried to put he weigh off of me by using his hand which wasn't helping at all. He rested his head on my chest and took my hand in his. He kissed inside of my palm and putted it on his cheek. With my other hand I was stroking his hair.

When our breathing was calmer we heard Mia shouting ''Are you two done? You are even worse than Lissa and Christian!'' Me and Dimitri started to laugh. ''She has her period.'' I said to him and he laughed even harder.

He laid down oh his side and puled me in his strong arms. I took a blanked and cover us with it. I looked up to him and smiled at him.

He was just looking at me and than kissed me. It was a slow kiss not as rough like it was before.

He kissed my lips on more time and then looked me in the eyes. He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear ''I crossed my fingers when you said that the bet is over. So I win.'' he smiled and I was shocked.

''What do you mean you crossed your finger? You cheated!'' I said to him.

''I didn't cheat. You just fell for my trap. Don't worry you'll win next time.'' he said and laughed. I punched him in his shoulder and sited up.

''That's still not fear!'' I said and punched him in his chest this time. He grabbed my hand and pushed me down on bed. He pushed down my hands behind my head and smiled at me.

''I played fair and but you fail for my trap so it's not my fault you believe everything.'' he said and I tried to free my hands.

''Way did you do that?'' I asked him.

''I just wanted to have sex and you fail for it.'' he said and smiled at me. He didn't let go of my hands and I started to fight him to let my hands free.

''Let me go!'' I said to him. He shook his head and I tried to but it didn't work. I started to move around like crazy and he still didn't let go of my hands.

''Ew. We are all sticky.'' I said to him and just remember I had his kids on my belly.

''So?'' he asked. This was my chance to free my hands. I did and moved us over so I was on top. I grabbed his hands and I knew he's gonna free him self when he want to.

He puled me down and kissed me again. ''You just can't take that you lost don't you?'' he asked me.

''No. I can't stand that you cheated.'' I said. He was right. I can't stand if someone win. I'm really competitive person.

''Keep saying that. I can see it in your eyes that you're angry because I won.'' he said and freed his hands.

I thought he's gonna turn us around, but he hugged me around my waist and kissed me again.

''Do you wanna do it again?'' he asked me.

''Yeah.'' I said and sited up. I took him inside of me and started to move. I went faster and faster with every move I made. He was holding my hips and was pushing me down on him till I came. When I came he turned us around and find me fast. He started to move hard and fast till he came, but like he did before he came on my belly again and collapsed on top of me.

I woke up in the morning to find Dimitri playing and stroking my hair. I keep my eyes closed and enjoyed our little moment.

''I know you are awake.'' he said in hush voice and keep stroking my hair.

''I know you know.'' I said to him and hugged him. He puled me towards him and kissed my lips. I opened my eyes and said ''Good morning.'' I smiled to him and he did the same.

''Good morning.'' he said back and give me one more kiss. ''You look amazing.'' he added.

''What? I just woke up. I look disgusting.'' I said to him ''And I don't have make up on.'' I added.

''Let's go shower then. And you look amazing without make up.'' he said and sited up ''You coming?'' he asked me as he stood up and offered me his hand.

I took hand and we went into my bathroom.

''You wanna shower with me?'' I asked him ''I was kind a hoping I can.'' he said back and turn on the water.

''Oh.'' I said and went it the shower. He came after me and hugged me from behind.

''So what do you wanna do today?'' he asked me and kissed my cheek.

''I was hoping for morning sex and then me, Lissa, Mia and your sisters can go shopping and you can have a boys day not a night.'' I said to him and turned around. I hugged him around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

''I was hopping for the first one to. Sonja and Karolina can't go but Viktoria would love to go. And I need boy's ''day''.'' he said ''And at night you are all mine.'' he added and kissed me. He walked toward the shower wall till I felt my back touch the wall. He stopped and I hugged my lags around his waist. I felt him hard on my belly so I unwrapped my hand from his neck and my hand went to his cock. I started to stoke it and he groaned in my mouth. He lifted me up and pushed inside of me. He started to move at first slow and then went faster and faster. His hand wend down to my pussy and started to massage my clit. I grabbed his shoulders for the balance.

''Fester.'' thrust ''Harder'' thrust. I said between thrusts.

One of my hands went to his hand on my pussy and I started to move it with his hand. We came at the same time.

''That was the best morning sex ever.'' I said to him as he putted me down.

''I know.'' he said.

After shower we dress up. I wore red shirt and jeans and some some sneakers and light make up. Dimitri wore jeans and black V- neck shirt and sneakers.

We went downstairs for breakfast. When we came down there were all of them in the kitchen. Mia give me a look and Lissa smiled at me.

''Had fun last night?'' Christian asked me and smiled at me and Dimitri. He even high five him.

''Yeah I did. Did you just high five him for sleeping with me?'' I asked him and punched him in the shoulder.

''Yeah that's right. So how it was? Is she a witch or something?'' he asked Dimitri and I punched him again.

''Sorry dude, but that's not your business.''Dimitri said and hugged me from behind.

I laugh at him ''You to. Don't punch my friend. And she not a witch.'' he said and now Christian laughed at me.

''So we were thinking that you girls can have a nice girls day out. At night she's mine.'' Dimitri said and kissed my cheek.

''That would be great.'' Lissa said and Mia stayed silent. I looked at her. ''I'm med at you.''she said to me.

''Way?'' I asked her. ''Because you two were so laud last night and I have my period and I become turned on as fuck. And having sex during your period is disgusting and not healthy.'' she said and Eddie hugged her.

''Sorry.'' I said and hugged her. She hugged me back which meant we are okay. ''So what do you think for girl's day out?'' I asked her.

''It would be great. What would the guys do?'' she asked me.

''They can have their own guys day. And his sister is coming with us.'' I said to her.

''Cool. I'm in. Your sister Viktoria?'' she asked Dimitri.

''Yes. She and Ivan are or their way here.'' he said to her. While I was getting ready he was on his phone with his sister and she agreed.

''Cool. I need to get ready then.'' she said and went upstairs.

''Me to.'' Lissa said and went upstairs with her sister.

''So what's up?'' I asked the guys and they were ignoring me.

''Way are you ignoring me?'' I asked and hit Dimitr's back.

''We are talking.'' he said back and took my hand in his.

''I'm hungry.'' I said and looked them. Christian rolled his eyes and said ''There is fridge. You know how it works so make your self a breakfast.'' he turned beck to the guys and I was standing there with my mouth open.

''Oh. You just didn't say that!'' I said and punched him again.

''What is wrong with you!?'' he asked yelled and I started to laugh at him.

''Nothing. I just like to punch you.'' I said and punched him again and laughed like crazy.

''Haha! You are so funny.'' he said ''I know!'' I said and punched him again.

''Okay. Break it of you two!'' Dimitri said and hugged me from behind again. ''Live him alone.'' he said.

''Way are you ignoring me?'' I asked and turned around. I hugged him around his neck.

''You didn't said that your birthday is next week.'' he said and smiled at me. He was hugging me around my waist and was plying with my shirt.

''I was about to tell you. Who told you?'' I asked him and give him a kiss on the lips.

''Those two.'' he said and looked at Eddie's and Christian's direction.

''Oh. I know how to speak on my own!'' I said to them and turned back to Dimitri.

''So are you mad at me?'' I asked him and give him my innocent eyes.

''I'm not mad at you. But way didn't you tell me?'' he asked me.

''I was about to tell you but I forgot.'' I said to him and puled him down for kiss.

''Okay! Can you two move somewhere else?'' Eddie asked, but we didn't stop.

''Okay we need to go! Break it up you two!'' Mia said and there was Viktora and Ivan standing at the kitchen door.

We broke up and smiled at each other.

''You ready to go?'' Lissa asked me. I nodded my head and kissed Dimitri again.

I grabbed my red purse and we went outside.

Mia was wearing yellow summer dress with with high heels and white was wearing pink shirt and black lagginess and pink high heels with black purse and Viktoria was wearing purple shirt and shorts, sneakers and purple purse.

* * *

_That's it for today. The next chapter will come tomorrow. _

_Hope you like it and thanks for reading. The pics will be on my profile.  
Oh and if you want you can help me with the story. Writhe it in reviews.  
_

_Thank you for reading again and don't forget to review.  
_

_xoxo Ana  
_


	14. Another AN

_Its an annoying Authors Note._

_So I just read the reviews and I'm going to continue the story soon and I know I need a beta.  
I didn't upload for a long time because I'm in the new school for like a month now so I need to study more and that stuff. And plus I just got my new computer because my old one isn't working anymore. If any of you would like to be my beta you can send me a message. I don't bite. Just saying. _

_xoxo Ana_


End file.
